From Another Place
by hotlipsb
Summary: Does Fang find someone that he can't hide his emotions from? Does Max finally find a girl that she can relate to? First Fan Fic so read and review! Any comments are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story starts when the flock is going to school when they are living with Anne. Not everything is exactly the same as it is in the book.**

Chapter 1

Iggy and Fang were walking down the hall to there class when Iggy looses track of Fangs footsteps._ Great not again. There are too many different sounds I can't seem to keep track of his._ Next thing he knows he walks smack into someone.

"Hey watch it!" A girl says.

"I can't" Iggy replies sarcastically.

She looks up and sees that it is the new blind boy Jeff. "Oh. I'm so sorry I didn't mean that ----"

Iggy cuts her off. "It's ok I'm used to it."

"Well I'm the one to blame I was reading and not watching were I was gong. Do you need help getting to class?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I seem to have lost track of my brother."

"Nick right?"

"Yeah that would be him."

"How is it that you can follow him without touching him?" She asked grabbing his hand. "By the way I'm----"

"Annica. I've heard your voice in class before."

"You recognize who I am just by my voice?"

"I very well can't recognize you by your face now can I."

She laughed. "I guess you can't. So you follow him by his sound?"

"Yeah I can-------------"

"Jeff you ok?" Fang interrupted them.

"I'm fine. Annica was nice enough to walk me to class since you took off. Again."

"Sorry I thought you were right behind me"

"Thanks Annica I got it from here." Iggy thanked her with a smile.

"My pleasure. I'll see ya around" she said.

"Or not" Iggy replied. She walked into their classroom laughing.

Iggy followed fang into the classroom and they took there seats.

"Who was that?" Fang asked.

"Annica she's in our class. Gees why is it the blind one who pays the most attention."

Fang didn't have time to say anything else because the teacher started class. He looked around the room and saw her sitting in the back corner. She was getting something out of her bag and when she looked up she caught him looking at her. She just smiled and Fang couldn't help but get this overwhelming sense of familiarity about her like he had seen or meet her before. But then again he hadn't even noticed that she was in our class before now.

* * *

Later at lunch Iggy and Nudge were sitting their eating when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Jeff"

"Hey"

"Who was that?" Nudge asked.

"That was Annica she's in some of my classes."

"She's beautiful"

"Too bad I wouldn't know."

"Want me to describe her for you?" Iggy nods his head.

"Ok. Well, she's almost as tall as Max; she has a very unusual hair color."

"What's so unusual about it?"

"I've never seen hair like that before. It has pieces in it that are the same color as a shinny new penny and other pieces that are like an older worn penny. I can't tell how long it is because it's all pulled up. Her eyes are light brown but they have flecks of gold in them that twinkled when she smiled at you."

"Wow she does sound beautiful."

"Who?" Fang asks as he walks up and stands next to there table.

"Annica" Iggy answers.

"Oh" Fang says trying to act all nonchalant.

"Well I'm gonna go meet my friends." Nudge says as she gets up and runs off.

As soon as Nudge was out of earshot Iggy asked Fang. "So what is she wearing." with a big smile on his face.

"What do you think she's wearing, the same uniforms that the girls have to were except her shoes are different."

"What's so different about her shoes?"

"Nothing she's just wearing black combat boots that go up to her knees not the little black dress shoes that most of the other girls wear."

"Huh" was all Iggy said. He thought that he heard a difference in Fangs voice when he was describing what Annica was wearing. He smiled.

"What?" Fang asked seeing Iggy grinning.

"Nothin. I gotta get to my next class." Iggy said as he stood up from the table. Fang watched him until he walked out of the lunchroom. Fang noticed that Annica was leaving the lunch room. How had he not noticed her before? She was absolutely striking. He shook his head as he watched her walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in first chapter so, I do not claim any of the characters from Maximum Ride they would belong to JP. Any other characters however are mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Iggy was trailing a finger along the wall to find his way to his next class when he accidentally bumped into someone._ What's the deal today?_

"Watch where you're going ya jerk." a boy said.

"That's a little hard when your blind" he retorted.

"Sorry man. Where you trying to get too?" the boy asked nicely. Iggy could hear other people standing behind the boy. They were all shifting nervously.

"English" Iggy told him a bit reluctantly.

"You're going the wrong way."

_I can't be going the wrong way I swear I went the right way out of the lunchroom._

"Here follow me" the boy said walking past Iggy in the other direction. His friends all covering there mouths trying to stifle there laughter.

As Iggy turned around he heard a familiar voice nearby. "Come on guys that's not nice." He immediately recognized it as Annicas. She walked up, grabbed his hand and turned him around in the direction he was originally going. They started to walk away when Iggy felt a foot in front of his own tripping him. He tried to stop himself but he barely had enough time to stick his hands in front of him to keep himself from falling on his face. Annica whirled around on the 4 guys.

"What the hells your problem? Not MAN enough to pick on someone who can see it coming?"

"Who? You"

Fang turned the corner into a hall and saw Iggy on the floor and Annica yelling at some kids. He sped up.

As Annica turned her back on the boys and bent over to help Iggy off the floor the guy that had been teasing Iggy reached forward and flipped up the back of her skirt. Annica jerked back up and finished helping Iggy to his feet.

"Well I guess that's not you because you didn't see that coming." The guy said laughing with the rest of his goons.

Annica swung around and punched the guy square in the face. "And you didn't see that coming."

Fang had reached them just in time to see the punch and then the blood start pouring out the kids' nose. He grabbed his nose and took off.

"You'll pay for that you freak!" One if the goons yelled at Annica as he followed the others.

"What the hell? Fang asked. He could still see the anger in her eyes; she still had her fists clenched by her sides.

"You ok" She asked Iggy.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"I'll leave you with Nick then." she said and walked away with not another word.

Fang watched her walk down the hall a little confused about what had just happened.

"What happened?" Fang asked as they started walking.

"I knew I was going the right way." Iggy said through clenched teeth. "What did he do that made her punch him?"

"When she was bent over helping you up one of em flipped up the back of her skirt."

"Asshole!" Iggy muttered. "Why did the one kid call her a freak?"

"I don't know. Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"I'll tell ya next break"

Fang could tell that he was pissed so he didn't push it. They had reached Iggy class. "Ok I'll meet you here after class."

"Fine" Iggy said as he opened the door and disappeared into the class.

* * *

Fang went to get Iggy for there next class and saw that Gazzy was waiting there with him.

"Iggy was just gonna tell me what happened." Gazzy told Fang as he walked up to them.

"Good"

Iggy recounted the whole story for them.

"What a bunch of jerks." Gazzy said. "Annica sounds pretty cool though."

"Yeah and she can throw a mean punch too. I heard the crunch as she hit his nose. I hope I didn't get her into any trouble with those guys."

"It's not your fault those guys are big jerks."

"I know but I bet their going to retaliate and I'd hate for her to get hurt."

"Look if it will make you feel better we'll find her after school and make sure the guys don't try anything." Fang said surprising both of them. He wasn't usually one to care that was more Max's style.

"Good Idea." Iggy said. "I wanna make sure she's ok she was pretty pissed off too. Tell Max not to wait for us just go on home."

"Max won't like this." Gazzy said

"I know but she helped me the least I can do is make sure she's ok."

"OOOOKKK" Gazzy said skeptically as he walked away to head to class.

* * *

Fang and Iggy went to their last class. Unfortunately Annica didn't have that class with them.

"So how are we gonna find her?" Iggy asked as they walked out of their class.

"Go to the front doors and wait." Fang replied.

They went to the front of the school and waited at the top of the stairs. After it seemed that most of the students had left, Fang finally caught sight of her walking into the woods that were next to the schools property.

"Crap" Fang said "She must have gone out the back. She's heading into the woods."

Fang started running toward her Iggy a half a step behind .

* * *

**A/N: Review please. Push that little button you know you want too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Mild violence and language. You've been warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Maximum Ride they would belong to JP. The other characters are mine.

**CHAPTER 3**

Annica got about 100 yards into the woods when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Sensing the danger she swung her backpack off. Sure enough the 4 jackasses from earlier stepped out from behind some trees. The one that she punched earlier had his nose all tapped up. She couldn't help but smile at that.

"Come back for more, having your face punched in wasn't enough." she said.

"I told you you'd pay." said the biggest boy. They all rushed her at once.

* * *

"Oh no something's happening in the woods" Iggy said. They started running toward were they saw Annica go in.

* * *

Annica started punching and kicking to keep the 4 guys at bay. She managed to kick one right in the crotch and sent him falling to the ground in pain. One got in a good punch and split her bottom lip. She threw an elbow and hit one right in the side of the head and sent him dropping to the ground unconscious.

_Oh that had to hurt. 2 down 2 to go._

As she turned the one that she punched in the hall caught hold of her hands and bent her wrists back. The big one ran up behind her, grabbed her hair, and put a knife up to her chin. Annica stopped moving as soon as she felt the cold blade press against her skin.

_Shit. How did I miss him pulling that out? I must be tired._

"Not so tough now are we" said the one that she punched

The one that was behind her said "Lets see what else you got" as he ran the blade down toward her chest.

"Bad idea" she said as she kicked the one on front of her right in the kneecap sending him reeling to the ground screaming.

* * *

When Fang and Iggy heard the scream they had just reached the edge of the woods and plunged in without hesitation.

* * *

That was just enough to distract the big guy, he let go of her hair she, whirled around and gave him an uppercut that sent him staggering back and spitting out blood.

"You BITCH"

"Oh come on you shouldn't talk about your mother like that." They heard Annica say just as they ran up behind the boy. As they reached him he charged her but she was ready for him. She did a round house kick right into his outstretched arms and he staggered sideways. Fang ran up, punched the guy in the side of the head and sent him down for the count. Annica turned ready to keep fighting but was surprised to see that it was them.

"Nick, Jeff what are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing." Iggy replied

"I walk through here to get to my bus stop. It's a shortcut." She looked around and found that the 4 goons were either moaning rolling around on the ground or unconscious. "Come on we gotta get out of here." She ran back to grab her bag and started pushing them farther into the woods. After running for a couple of minutes Fang noticed that she had blood seeping through the sleeve of her jacket.

"STOP" he said. "Your bleeding." pointing to her arm.

She looked down at her arm. "That asshole must have gotten me." She stopped and dropped her bag. They were far enough away from were the fight was she wasn't worried about getting caught and she knew that the boys wouldn't try anything else.

"Do you want us to take you somewhere?" Iggy asked.

"No I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Must not be if you didn't even notice."

"Adrenalines still working. I have a first aid kit in my pack."

"Check out her right arm and I'll get it." Fang said

She pulled off her jacket; the sleeve of her white shirt was already stained red with blood. "He must have caught me when I turned and punched him."

"Give me your arm." Iggy said reaching forward. He held her hand and with his other hand gently ran his fingers up her arm feeling for the cut. He noticed that she had a lot of little scars all over but most of them were old. As he got over her elbow he felt the warm blood then the slice across her arm. "It doesn't feel too bad. Find something to clean it off so I can tell better." He kept moving his hand up her arm as Fang was fishing in the bag for the kit. About a half an inch above the cut he felt something else. "What is this?"

"What?" she said looking down at her arm.

"That's a tattoo." Fang said looking up from searching in the bag.

"I've never felt one before and it threw me off."

Fang pulled out a smaller red bag. "Yeah that's it." Annica said

"Get hurt a lot?" Fang asked.

"I've been in my fair share of fights." she sucked in her breath as he poured antiseptic on her arm. "Dad always tells me to be prepared for anything." Fang wiped away the blood.

"It didn't go too deep." Iggy said lightly running his fingers over the cut.

"Just bandage it up. So why is the blind one doing the first aid?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Because I have the lightest touch." He said holding his hands up.

She laughed. "I bet the girls love it." Iggy blushed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Why did the guy in the hall call you a freak? He asked as he started to bandage her arm.

"I'm a bit if a loner. I haven't been here for very long so they think it's weird that I keep to myself. He's not the first one here to call me that; usually it's the girls though."

"Why the girls?"

"Apparently I'm not girly enough or something because I'd rather be doing something outdoors than say going to the mall or talking on the phone all day. I'm not gonna be all fake and pretend to be some weak wussy girl just so they like me." Annica shifted her weight onto her left foot and almost fell to the ground. "SHIT" She looked down at her left ankle.

"Oh man" Fang said walking around her and looking down.

"What?" iggy asked.

"The knife must have stuck in my ankle when I kicked it out of his hand. Let me get my boot unlaced and ready to take off then you can pull it out." She told fang. She sat down and started undoing the laces on her boot.

"Ready" Fang asked. She nodded. She gritted her teeth and barely flinched when he pulled it out. "You're definitely not a wuss."

She took the boot off and saw the red spot down by her ankle. She rolled her sock down.

"It barely stuck me but it stings like hell."

"Let me see" Iggy said reaching forward to find her foot. He ran his hand up her foot and around her ankle until he found the little puncture wound. "Wash it off"

Fang knelt back down to pour some antiseptic on it and noticed that she had another tattoo higher up on her calf. She hissed when he poured it on.

"No that ones not bad at all" Iggy said

"Thank god for leather boots." she said as she put a small bandage over the puncture. She noticed Fang starring at her leg. "What?"

Fang snapped his head up hoping she didn't see him starring at her leg. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" He quickly asked hopping to change the subject off her leg.

"My dad mostly but I take lessons, he says he never wants me to be defenseless so he started teaching me when I was younger."

"After what you did to those guys I don't think you ever will be" Fang said and gave her one of his rare smiles.

She put her sock and boot back on and tentatively stood up putting weight on her foot. "Thanks guys for all the help."

"You gonna be ok getting home?" Iggy asked

"Yeah I'll be fine. They'd be stupid to try anything else."

"I wouldn't put it past them to call the cops on you or something."

"No they wont" she said with a laugh "they wouldn't want to admit they got there asses handed to em by a girl. Thanks again guys. I got to get going or I'm gonna miss my bus."

"I guess we'll see you at school tomorrow then" Iggy said as she started to walk away.

"Well you wont" she replied making them both chuckle.

They started making their way back through the woods to head back to Anne's house. A couple of minutes later Iggy stopped abruptly "Someone's coming. FAST."…………………………...

**A/N: I'm mean… Review and I'll post the next chapter fast.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The **_**italic **_**words are some ones thoughts and the **_**italic underlined **_**words are the voice.**

Disclaimer: I don't own MR or any of the characters in the book. The others are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Fang and Iggy turned around getting ready for a fight. Fang was surprised to see that it was Annica running back toward them.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked her as she reached them.

"Nothing wrong" she said with a smile "I just---- here" she grabbed Fangs hand turned it over and wrote her number on his palm. "Maybe if your not doing anything on Saturday we can go see a movie or something."

Fang looked up at her surprised, the corner of his mouth raised in a half smile. She let go of his hand, turned and started running again.

"Call me" she yelled, turning to look back at him one last time.

"What is it with you and red heads?" Iggy said laughing.

"Shut up" Fang retorted and pushed him. He could still feel her touch were she had held his hand. "I thought she liked you."

"Nope."

"How would you know?"

"When we were cleaning up her arm and you wiped the blood off, her pulse quickened."

"So"

"Soo if she would have liked me her pulse would have already been quick since I had been touching her the whole time. Besides I have my sights on someone else."

"Said the blind man" Now it was Iggy's turn to shove fang.

They walked along in silence. The two of them were lost in there own thoughts about girls, neither one of them wanting to share with the other. Finally Iggy broke the silence.

"Weird day huh?"

"Not for us."

"Annicas cool though."

"She's------Unexpected."

"What's so unexpected about her?"

"For one she has another tattoo."

"No way. Where is it? What is it? When did you see it?"

"Easy Nudge"

"HA HA" Iggy said sarcastically.

"It's on the outside of her calf. I saw it when she rolled her sock down to check on her ankle, and-----" he paused remembering how the green in it seemed to catch the light.

"Well what is it?" Iggy said impatiently.

"It's a humming bird."

"She must have a thing for birds, bird-boy." He said laughing hysterically and dodging a hit from Fang.

* * *

They had reached Anne's and saw that Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were playing air tag. The two took to the air. When they reached the younger ones they were bombarded by questions from Nudge.

"Hi guys. Where did you go? What took you so long? Did you find her? Did you talk to her? Is she alright? Max was starting to get mad she was just going to leave and start looking for you."

Max walked out of the house and saw that the boys were back. _Finally. They have some serious explaining to do._ She flew up to meet them.

"What took so long?" she asked giving fang a look. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nudge Nudge" Max was trying to get her attention finally Gazzy clamped his hand over her mouth. "Thank You. Anne has a snack ready for us." This was met by cheers of delight.

"Good we can eat and you can tell us everything that happened." Nudge yelled as she started to fly back down to the ground.

The flock went into the house and all gathered around the kitchen table for there snack. Iggy told them everything that had happened with Fang filling in what Iggy couldn't. He however didn't tell them about the tattoos. He didn't want to mention the humming bird because he knew that Max would freak out and think it was some sort of sign or something. He didn't know what the other one was. It was in a different language. To his relief Igg forgot to mention it in all his excitement.

"She sounds really nice." Angel said.

"Yeah and she sure is pretty…….

Nudge kept rambling but Fang tuned her out. He left them all sitting around the table and headed up to his room. He had just shut his door when there was a knock. He knew who it was.

"Come in Max." She came in and shut the door.

"Don't you think that whole thing was kind of strange?"

"No" He could tell that she was all tense. "What are you so wound up about? She was helping Igg."

"I know. Its just that were trying not to draw attention to ourselves and I don't think you guys making friends with some girl that goes around punching people is the best way to do that."

"Are you kidding me? You would have punched the kid to if you would have been there when he did that to Iggy. You probably would have done more than that. Especially if it would have been you that had your skirt flipped up by some little punk."

"Your probably right but were still trying to blend, to fit in."

"I got new for you Max we are never gonna fit in."

Max was getting all flustered. "Listen you can't go around helping every girl that gets **themselves** in to trouble."

"No that's your job right super girl."

Max sighed. "Fang I've got a bad feeling about this girl."

"You haven't even met her Max." He brushed past her, flung the door open and walked down the hall. He could feel Max's eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

Max stepped out of his room and watched him walk down the hall until he closed the bathroom door. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid. __No you're not Max. She could be trouble._ "Great just what I need more of."

As he shut the bathroom door, he couldn't help but be annoyed at Max. _Like she has any room to talk flying off and helping someone she doesn't even know_. He took a deep breath and shook his head trying to calm himself down. He brought his hand up to brush the hair out of his eyes when he caught sight of Annicas number. He couldn't help but smile. Then a very strange thing happened. The place were Annica had touched his hand seemed to get warm, and then it was gone just like that. He shrugged it off thinking that it was just his imagination. He needed to fly. He went to his room changed out of his uniform and headed down stairs. He went outside and saw the rest of the flock was already in the air.

He took a running start, snapped open his wings and felt his feet lift of the ground. He flew toward the flock but seeing that Angel was staring at him turned and decided he'd fly solo. The last thing he wanted was Angel in his head right now.

There was nothing better to clear your mind than flying. The wind seemed to blow everything out of your mind. All you can think about is the wonderful feeling of freedom that it gives you. There was nothing that could compare to flying and there was nothing he enjoyed doing more.

He kept to himself until Anne called them in for dinner. He ate his dinner in silence and kept his head down focusing intently on his plate, wanting to avoid the looks he was getting from Max and Angel.

* * *

When the Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge were all ready for bed the flock gathered in the hall and stacked and tapped. Fang had just opened up his door when he heard Angel call his name. He walked into her you were she was already tucked in bed. "Yeah" he said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Angel looked up at him "just call her" she said to him.

"Stay out of my head Angel." He stood up heading for the door.

"I didn't mean too but that's all you've been thinking about." she smiled at him innocently. Total snickered as he jumped up on the bed.

"Maybe tomorrow. Now go to sleep." He flicked the light off and shut the door behind him.

Max was standing at the end of the hall giving him the we-need-to-talk look.

"Fang"

"What"

"The voice said she could be trouble."

He shook his head. He was not in the mood to sit and have a debate with Max and "the voice".

"Good night max" he turned the handle and disappeared into his room.

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed, keep em comin.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of the other characters they would belong to JP. The other characters are mine

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

The next day as they were walking up to the stairs of the school they heard someone call Fang and Iggys name. The whole flocked turned around curious to see who it was.

"Hey Nick, Jeff."

Max saw who only could have been Annica. _Great here we go._

Iggy recognized it was Annica. "Hey" he said as she walked over to them. Fang just gave a nod.

"Have you seen the guys yet? She asked with a laugh.

"No. Why?" Iggy asked.

"I have I saw their parents walking them into the school. They're pretty banged up. I'm surprised they showed."

As she was talking Max gave Angel a read-this-girl look. Angel got it and started to read her. Max thought this Annica was a little too pretty. She wanted Angel to make sure she wasn't an Eraser.

"_She's not an eraser max"_ Angel told max in her head. Max nodded but Angel looked really confused.

"So are you alright?" Fang asked her surprising everyone.

"I'm fine" waving the statement off like it was no big deal.

_And you look it too. _Fang did you really just think that. He thought to himself until Annica interrupted his thoughts.

"So---are they all your family?" She asked looking around at everyone that was staring at her.

"Oh yeah sorry. This is my little brother Zephyr, my little sister Tiffany-Krystal and Ariel, and my big sister Max."

"Wow big family."

"Yeah we are but were not related by blood anyway our parents are missionaries so they took us all in but we've know each other for our whole lives and……..Max clamped a hand over Nudges mouth to stop the flow. "Sorry" Nudge said looking at max. Annica chuckled and smiled at Nudge.

"Well it was really nice to meet you all. I'll see you two in class." she looked at Fang and Iggy and turned away with a smile. She walked up the stairs and into the school. They all just kind of stared after her. The bell rang and broke them out of there revelry.

"Alright guys lets go." Max said "And remember try not to get into any trouble" with a look to Iggy and Fang. Gazzy laughed. "That means you too Zephyr.

* * *

Max dropped off Nudge at class and was walking Angel to class.

"So what did you get from Annica? You looked confused."

"Well I couldn't read her very well. She's didn't have any of the characteristics that an Eraser has so she's not one but, all I could get from her was walls and sadness."

"Walls?"

"It was like she had some way to block me. I tried to get in but kept hitting walls. She has all this sadness filling her mind."

"Has that ever happened with anyone before?"

"No it hasn't. But I don't think she means us any harm."

"Alright but I still think that she's hiding something." _She is hiding something Max but I don't know what it is. Be careful. _They had reached Angels class. "Have a good day and we'll see you after school."

"Bye Max" Angel said with a big smile on her face, walking into her classroom.

_This is all just a little too strange for my taste me and Fang are definitely going to have to have a talk about this girl._

* * *

During the classes that they had together fang kept stealing glances back at Annica. He still couldn't place the familiar feeling that she gave him. After seeing her at lunch he didn't see her again until after school. They were walking down the stairs when he heard a faint "Call me" in his ear and he caught sight of her as she walked past him. He kept watching her hoping she would turn around but she never did.

* * *

That night after dinner having endured many looks from Angel, he finally decided to call her. _Why am I nervous? I'm never nervous. It's not like it's a big deal._ He took the phone into his room so he wouldn't have to hear the giggles and get looks from the rest of the flock. He sat down on his bed and dialed her number before he lost his nerve.

"Hello" she answered after two rings.

"Hey this is Nick"

"Hi. I was wondering if you were going to call me. I was starting to think you didn't like me."

"No--its not that----it's just---"He stammered.

"Its fine I'm sure you stay busy with all your brothers and sisters."

"Uh Yeah"

She got right to the point. "So do you want to meet me for pizza and go to a movie tomorrow?" surprising him.

"Sure, when?"

"I have a lesson at 4 so let's say around 6 at Pete's pizza. Then my dad can take you home after the movie?"

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Fang said and couldn't help but smile.

"Great. See ya then. Bye"

"Bye" he hung up the phone and stood up, the smile was quickly wiped off his face when he heard Nudge scream.

"F-nick has a date. F-nick has a date. F-nick has a date" running down the hall.

_Damn our good hearing. Now Max is gonna freak out. _He went down stairs with his usual impassive face and hung the phone back up in the kitchen. Anne walked in.

"So what is this I hear about a date?"

Fang didn't turn to talk to her he kept his focus on the contents of the fridge. He didn't want to tell her but he didn't know where the place was and he would probably need a ride.

"Tomorrow at Pete's Pizza" was all he said to her.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Sure. I need to be there at 6" He said grabbing a coke and shutting the fridge.

"Ok well -------"

She kept talking but he walked past her and out of the kitchen not wanting to hear what else she had to say. He was passing the living room not even looking in and thought he heard Max say "What kind of girl asks a boy out on a date anyway?" Iggy was starting to answer her but Fang wasn't listening. He walked upstairs and to his room. He plopped down on his bed, popped open the coke when there was a knock on his door.

"Yeah" Iggy opened the door and came in. He walked over and sat on the bed.

"Max is a little ticked off."

"I gathered that. I heard her as I was passing the living room. What does she have against this girl?"

"I don't know."

"Why is she mad at me I didn't do anything"

"Because you didn't ask her what she thinks."

"I don't have to ask her permission. She didn't ask my permission when she went out with Sam." Fang thought he saw Iggy tense up at the mention of Sam.

"I know. I think it's great. She's just trying to look out for you."

"I don't need her too."

"It's what she does don't forget that. I just thought I'd give you a heads up." with that he got up and left.

Fang just sat their not knowing what to think. He had so many questions running through his head. He was totally lost in his own little world when there was a knock at the door. Angel stuck her head in the door.

"We're going to bed now" she said and opened the door.

"OK" he said surprised he hadn't even noticed how much time had passed. The rest of the flock filed into his room. He stood up and walked over to where they were all gathered. They stacked and tapped and told each other good night. He noticed that Max was giving him the silent treatment and wouldn't even look at him. The flock went to their respected rooms and he was left once again alone with his thoughts. He lay back down on his bed.

_Fine I don't care let Max be stubborn. I'm not doing anything that she hasn't done. I don't understand why she's so mad. I'm just going out with some girl, a non-mutant normal girl. Maybe that's what she's mad about. What am I thinking she's was the one that wanted us to fit in……….. _He drifted off to sleep deep in thought.

**

* * *

A/N: Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter starts at Annicas after she gets of the phone with Fang.**

Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of the other characters in the book they belong to JP. The other characters are mine.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 6**

"WHOOOOOOO" she shouts as she gets off the phone and start jumping and dancing around. She runs over to her stereo and cranks up some Disturbed. She's so lost in her own little world that she doesn't even hear her dad come down stairs and stands in the doorway of their gym. He watches her for a minute as she's spinning and jumping around. She finally notices him standing there. Laughing she runs over to turn down the music.

"What was that all about?" He asks her laughing.

"You know that guy Nick that I told you about? One of the guys that helped me yesterday?"

"Yeah. The one that has five brothers and sisters." he says smiling.

"That was him on the phone. Were going out tomorrow." The smile disappeared from his face.

"Annica" She can hear the concern in his voice.

"What" she snaps back.

"You know how dangerous it is to let anyone get to close to you."

"I know Dad this isn't my first rodeo"

"I know it's not I just don't------

"Dad" she cut him off. "Theirs something different about this guy. I just met him two days ago but I already feel like I can trust him."

Her dad lets out an exasperated sigh. She walks over and stands in front of him.

"When I held his hand yesterday, I've only ever felt that way with one other person."

"Oh yeah and how's that?"

"Safe and protected." she said placing her hand on her dads arm. "Just like you."

He couldn't help but smile he hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. "Even if I told you no you'd still go wouldn't you?"

"Yep"

"Fine. But be careful. Guard yourself. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah yeah same old speech"

"Don't make any trouble I like it here and I really don't want to have to move again."

"I don't wanna move again either. Besides I'm always careful and I don't make trouble, trouble always seems to find me."

"RIGHT" the word dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh and can you pick us up after the movie and then take him home?"

"Wow I actually get the privilege of meeting him."

"As long as you go easy on him" giving him a stern look.

"Alright alright" he throws his hands up in surrender.

"Now get out I want to practice."

"Don't stay up too late. I'll be in my office working if you need me."

"You better shut the door then because it's gonna be loud." She ran back over to the stereo and cranked it back up.

* * *

Her dad closed the door behind him as he walked out. He walked up the stairs shaking his head. He hoped she was right about her feelings with this guy, but she had never been wrong about a person before. Still he worried about how independent and stubborn she was. Of course that's what kept her alive in the first place.

* * *

Annica was so excited that she just screamed when her dad shut the door. Her dogs looked up at her then laid their heads back down on the floor like this sort of thing happened all the time. She had to get rid of some of this energy so she practiced for hours. She finally finished with a slow song and decided to call it a night.

* * *

She went into her bathroom and opened up the little window. She went over to the tub and started running herself a bath. When it was finally full she got undressed and slowly sank into the hot water. She loved the water, the weightlessness you felt when floating. She looked over at the little window and gave a whistle. A couple of minutes later a little humming bird flew through the window and landed on her knee that she had propped out of the water.

"He said yes!" she told the little bird. It fluttered its wings in acknowledgment. "Theirs something different about him." the bird cocked its head to the side. "Don't worry I'll tell you all about it tomorrow" With that the bird flew off back out the window.

Annica just stayed there in the bath thinking about Nick Hardly able to contain herself. She got out of the tub, into her pajamas and hopped into bed. She turned her i-pod on and fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

**

* * *

A/N: Review. Thank You**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of the characters in the book they belong to JP. The other characters are mine.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 7 **

Fang woke up smiling. He hesitantly got out of bed. As he opened his bedroom door he heard Anne call for him from her room. He walked to her room were the door was open and leaned against the doorframe.

"We need to leave around 5:30 tonight." He nodded and walked away before she had time to say anything else.

He went down to the kitchen were the rest of the flock was gathered around the table. He loved this part of the morning; everyone was still trying to wake up so it was actually quiet. Max was still avoiding him and giving him the silent treatment. He ate quickly and went back to his room. He was still as confused as he was the night before about Max's reaction to his date. He needed to fly, to clear his head. He didn't want Max to be mad at him she was his best friend after all.

As he walked outside he saw that the rest of the flock was already outside. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were swimming in the pond and Max and Iggy were sitting on the bank. He walked over and sat down next to Iggy.

"So when are you going?" Iggy asked as soon as he sat down.

"5:30" Fang answered. He noticed Max giving him one of her famous scowls.

Max stood up and walked away. He got up to follow her. He went to grab her arm just as she took off into the sky. He followed her. He reached forward and tapped her foot.

"Your it." He said then zoomed away. Even though she was mad at him she couldn't help but smile and take off after him.

He landed out of earshot of the rest of the flock; she landed right next to him.

"What's with the silent treatment?" He asked not turning to look at her.

"I don't think this is a good idea fang"

"Why"

"Don't you think that the circumstances around meeting her were all just a little too coincidental?"

"Like what?"

"Like everything"

"You're the one that told us to try and act normal. This is what kids our age do they go on dates. You did"

"I know but------

"Is it something else Max?" She just looked at him thinking for a minute.

"Yes it is." she finally answered. "There is something not right about this girl. You're my best friend Fang. I'm only trying to look out for you."

"I think your overreacting. It's one date" with that final statement he flew off.

**

* * *

MAX POV **

I watched Fang fly off. I guess I couldn't blame him for being mad at me. But ever since this girl showed up the voice has done nothing but give me warnings about her. I flew back over and landed next to Iggy.

"So how did that go?" Iggy asked

"Terrible. He won't even listen to me." Iggy just laughed.

"Max I know that you're our leader, but you can't control every aspect of our lives. Just relax a little."

"I can't" Iggy reached his hand over and set it on my shoulder. It immediately calmed me down.

"Try."

"She's hiding something."

"He's almost as paranoid as you are. Don't worry he knows how to take care of himself."

"I know that----it's just-----he didn't even ask me what I thought. I thought I was his best friend"

"Don't throw stones. You didn't ask him when you went out with Sam."

_Why did Iggys jaw clench up when I said Sam._ I shook my head trying to keep my mind in one place.

"Max put your leader hat away and just be his friend. Be happy for him."

I couldn't help but listen to what Iggy said it made sense. _Fine I'll stop bugging him about her but it doesn't mean that I have to like it._

* * *

Fang stayed outside flying for a long time, just thinking, and avoiding the rest of the flock. When his stomach growled he figured he better go in and get something to eat and check what time it was. He was shocked to see that it was already 4:30. He hurried and wolfed down some sandwiches and chips then hurried upstairs to take a shower.

As he got out of the shower his hand grew warm again. _What's going on with me? Why does my hand keep getting warm? _He shook his hand and just like that it was gone.

He went to his room were Iggy was waiting, sitting on the bed.

"You excited" Iggy asked.

"Eh" he said with a shrug.

"Look don't worry about Max. We've been running for so long she doesn't know how to relax. Just go and have fun." He said standing up and walking toward the door. "You deserve it. Oh tell her hi for me." opening the door then closing it behind him as he walked out.

Fang got dressed in his usual black. He just sat in his room waiting, until Anne came and told him it was time to go.

As he was getting ready to walk out the front door, Max grabbed his arm. He turned reluctantly not wanting to hear what she had to say. He already had to endure all the laughing and snickering from Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy as he walked through the living room.

"Have fun" she said with a forced smile, "and be careful" squeezing his arm.

"Always am" he said and turned and walked out the door.

On the way to Pete's Pizza Anne kept trying to talk to Fang but he stayed silent, starring out the front window of the car. When they got their fang got out of the car as soon as it stopped.

"When are you going to be home?" Anne asked before he could shut the door. He just shrugged his shoulders and shut the door.

* * *

The parking at Pete's Pizza was around back so he had to walk around to the front. As he rounded the corner of the building, he saw a girl standing in front of it with her back toward him. He wasn't sure if it was her or not because this girl had hair that went all the way down to her waist. He had never seen Annica with her hair down, but it was the right color and she was the right height so it had to her. _Why is she bobbing her head?_ He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Because he's so quiet she didn't hear him approach, plus she had her i-pod blasting. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Startled, she whirled around swinging. His reflexes were fast but he barely had enough time to jump back, as to not get punched.

When she saw it was him she was so embarrassed. She hurried and turned off her i-pod.

"I am so sorry. You startled me. I didn't even hear you coming." she said smiling.

"You always come around swinging?" Fang asked.

"Reaction. I'm surprised you didn't get hit."

"Reaction." he said the corner of his mouth lifting in a half smile.

"Well are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Good because I'm starving." She said opening the door.

**

* * *

A/N: Review please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_**Italics**_** are somebody thoughts or their pov. Warning there is fluff.**

Disclaimer: I don't own MR or any of the other characters in the book they belong to JP. The other characters are mine.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 8**

They walked into the restaurant and walked up to the counter to place their order.

"I want a large pepperoni pizza with tomatoes, an order of bread sticks and a large coke." She ordered then turned to fang. "What do you want?" He was surprised she ordered so much food for herself but he didn't have time to think about it much because she was starring at him waiting for him to order.

"I'll have the same minus the tomatoes."

They got there drinks and went to a booth toward the back by the kitchen.

_Good I can get out through the kitchen if I need too._ Fang thought always checking for escape routs.

They sat down across from each other. Fang had never been on a date so he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to be doing. He just stared down into his coke.

"So how's Jeff?" she asked breaking the silence.

"He's fine." He said looking up into her beautiful gold speckled eyes. He couldn't look away; no he didn't want to look away. Her eyes were so open and trusting. He also noticed that she had her nose pierced. It was a little diamond that caught the light when she turned just right. He was startled out of his staring by her clearing her throat. "H -he said to tell you hi." he stuttered

"He is sweet." she smiled. "Tell me what it's like to have five brothers and sister. I unfortunately don't have any. You guys seem like your close though."

"Yeah we are we've been together all our lives."

"It must be nice to always have someone to talk too and know that you'll never be alone." Fang saw some of the light leave her eyes.

"Yeah that can be the problem sometimes."

The waiter brought the food to the table. Fang noticed the quizzical look he was giving the two of them.

"Finally" Annica said as he set down the food. "I was getting ready to start eating the table."

Fang laughed in spite of his best efforts to keep a strait face when she almost pounced on the pizza as soon as the waiter set it down on the table. He was surprised how easy it was to talk to her. He normally wasn't a big talker but something about her calmed him.

"So how come your parents didn't have anymore kids?" Fang asked.

"Oh, I don't have a mom. It's just me and dad. Dad adopted me----- I guess you could say, when I was just a baby." He saw the sadness come back in her eyes before she looked down, suddenly very interested in the table cloth.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"It's ok I'm used to people asking me about my mom since me and my dad look absolutely nothing alike. People assume that I must look like my mom. I normally just tell them that I do because it stops the questions. So are your parents gone a lot since they're missionaries?"

"Yeah, we've gotten used to taking care of ourselves." he said with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a smile that seemed to brighten the whole place.

"Nothing." still half smiling. "So what does your dad do?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." she said with a completely serious, straight face. Fang looked up from his food surprised. Then the corner of her mouth twitched and she smiled.

"Ooook." he said sarcastically.

She motioned for him to lean forward as she leaned over the table. She put her face right next to his and whispered. "He's a spy" When she said spy her lip brushed against his ear and sent chills down his spine.

_Oh no what have I gotten myself into. Of course the one girl I happen to go out with, and her father is a spy._

"Kind of" she said. "It's a little more complicated than that"

"Like for the government?"

"Sometimes he works for them but not exclusively. He's not affiliated with them at all though."

_Good I've had all the government involvement that I can handle with Anne._

"He's more of a personal spy I guess you would call him." This made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Well I don't know that you can give what he does a name. It's hard to define. You see he rescues people that are in danger. So I guess you would say he's more of a mercenary." Well that made him feel a little bit better but he was still very wary.

"I know." she said seeing the confused look on his face. "I'll give you an example of something that he does. Let's say that your father is beating your mom, you and your brothers and sisters. My dad would come in rescue you, relocate you, and give you all new identities and all that kind of stuff so your dad wouldn't be able to find you." Hearing that her dad rescued people made him relax a bit. "You see that's how he became my dad. I was the first one that he rescued. I was just a baby and he didn't know were I belonged and he said it was too dangerous for me to go to an adoption agency or something like that. So he took me and I've been with him ever since. WOW!" She said surprised.

"What"

"I've never told anyone that before." she looked down, worried.

"Don't worry I know how to keep a secret." He was shocked that she had revealed so much to him about herself. He wasn't sure why he was so comfortable around her but he was and it was nice for a change.

When she looked into his eyes as he told her he could keep a secret, she couldn't help but trust him and she knew that he was telling the truth.

They were finished with their dinner but they still had time until the movie started so they just sat and talked. He wanted to know more about her dad.

"How long have you been with your dad?"

"He rescued me when I was about nine months old so almost 15 years."

Doing some quick math "so your almost 16" he said surprised.

"Yeah in a couple of months."

"Well if you're almost 16 then how come you're in some of my classes?"

"I had to start school in a lower grade because my dad works all over the world and he used to have to take me. So I never really went to school. Now that I'm older he can leave me when he has to go."

They continued their conversation as they left and started walking to the movie theatre.

"Tell me more about you and your brothers and sisters."

"What do you want to know?"

"Start with ages and----"stops to think "-----well anything you want to tell me."

_I have to be careful here. I can't give her any information that she couldn't figure out on her own._

"Ok. Max, Jeff, and I are all 14. Tiffany-Krystal is 11. Zephyr is 8 and Ariel is 6. Max is like our leader because she's the oldest. Jeff and Zephyr are our trouble makers. Tiffany-Krystal is like our own personal talk show because she's always yappin. Ariel is just----- a sweetheart."

"What about you? Were do you fit in? Wait let me guess. I bet you're like the protector, make sure nothing ever happens to them." He just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't be so modest. I can tell these kinds of things." she told him with a wink.

* * *

They had reached the movie theatre. Annica bypassed the ticket counter and started walking up to the concession stand. Fang stopped.

"Don't we have to get tickets?"

"I already got them on my way to Pete's. Is that's ok?"

"That's fine." He followed her up to the counter. They got some popcorn, drinks and assorted candy and headed to the theatre that there movie was playing in.

"I hope you don't mind I got tickets to a scary movie but I just love em."

"I don't mind but not much scares me though." _I can handle erasers I'm sure some movies not going to scare me._

"Me neither but there's just something about the chases that are in them that gets my adrenalin going. Not to mention its fun when something jumps out that you don't expect and it scares the crap out of you even though it's not even scary." Fang laughs. "Sorry I'm rambling. I tend to do that when I get excited."

"NAH" he says with a sarcastic grin. She smiled and he couldn't help but notice that when she did her eyes seemed to smile too not just her lips.

They walked into the theatre. "Do you care if we sit at the top? I like to watch from up high."

Fang looked up surprised and could not suppress a chuckle. "I like to be up high too"

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" He says with a smile that she notices temporarily light up his dark eyes.

They settle down in the middle of the row at the very back and highest seats in the theatre. Annica goes to brush he hair back behind her ear and hits Fang in the face with it.

"I'm so sorry" she says laughing, picking strands of it off of his face. "I forget how long it is sometimes."

As she finishes tucking the hair behind her ears and down her back Fang notices that she has earrings in that she doesn't wear at school.

"Wow. How many do you have?"

"What?" Fang points to her ears. "Oh my earrings. I forget that people don't see me with them in all the time. They won't let me wear more than one in each ear at school. I have 3 in this ear, and 3 in this ear" she turns her head and their faces come within inches of each other. She breathes in, closing her eyes as he reaches up and touches the one highest up on her ear. "Did this one hurt?" He asked as he lightly runs his finger across the little silver loop.

"Barely" She said turning her head back to face him.

"What about your nose?

"That one hurt more because I did it myself."

"Doesn't your dad get mad?"

"No. Me and him have an understanding. As long as I tell him what I'm going to do he doesn't get mad. He knows that I'm going to do what I want anyway so he would rather me be honest and open with him."

"So how many do you have in all?"

"I have the 3 in each ear, the one in my nose, my tongue" she says popping the little silver ball out between her teeth.

"Oh" He says surprised "I didn't even notice that one."

"Most people don't"

"Anymore?"

"Not that you can see" she says grinning playfully.

He smiles "care to share" _I did not just say that out loud. _Just then the lights start dimming.

"Maybe later" she says quietly into his ear. "I'm full of all sorts of surprises." turning back to face the screen.

"Anymore Tattoo's?"

"Again not that you can see" she says staring determinedly at he screen as the movie starts. Sending shivers of excitement down his spine.

_

* * *

Why does he keep shifting all nervous whenever our hands touch in the popcorn bucket? I know he's too nervous to make the first move. Fine I'll do it. The next scary part I'm going to pretend to jump, turn my head into his chest and grab his hand. Besides it's not like I'm not dying to hold his hand._

* * *

A couple of minutes later she did exactly as she planned. She jumped and turned into Fang and grabbed his hand. He protectively put his hand up to her head and squeezed her hand. When she looked back up at the screen she kept hold of his hand._

* * *

We were sitting their watching the movie when all of the sudden Annica practically jumps into my lap. Not that I'm complaining or anything. She kept hold of my hand when she started watching the movie again and I was thankful that she made the first move. Since I've never been on a date I didn't know what the protocol was. It was driving me crazy sitting next to her and not being able to touch her. My heart skipped a beat every time our hands touched in the popcorn bucket. So were sitting her holding hands and I look over at her and she has this mischievous smile on her face. I couldn't figure out why she was smiling and then I realized it was all an act. She wasn't really scared. I was grinning like a Cheshire cat on the inside knowing that she wanted to hold my hand. Of course me being me I never showed it._

* * *

They held hands throughout the rest of the movie. They never let go even when it was over. They walked out of the theatre and toward where her dad was waiting for them. She opened the back door and she reluctantly let go of his hand as she climbed in the back seat. He followed right behind her.

"Hey dad this is Nick, Nick this is my dad William."

**A/N: I know its cliché for a dinner and a movie on a first date but trust me their next date won't be so normal. Go ahead push that little purple button you know you want too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have gotten a couple of reviews that don't like the story because Fang and Max are not together, well I am a fan of fax but I was trying to be somewhat original besides I have other plans for Max. Thank you all for reading and for all the reviews. Thank you for being honest in them. Keep reviewing. WARNING this chapter contains fluff. (Which I love)**

Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of the other characters in the books. They belong to JP. The other characters are mine.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 9**

"Hello Nick."

"Hello"

"Now if you'll just give me your address we'll get you home." her dad said with a very stern look on his face. Annica started busting up laughing.

"Enough with being all proper dad."

"Ok Ok" her dad said laughing. "So did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah" Annica said turning to look at Fang and smiling.

"Was the movie scary?"

"No" they both said in unison and then Annica tried to cover herself. "Well a little." She said blushing.

Fang leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I knew it" looking forward and not saying anymore, with a half grin on his face as she reached over and grabbed his hand.

"So what are you and your brothers and sisters doing tomorrow?" her dad asked surprising them.

"Why?" Annica asked him suspiciously.

"Every Sunday me and Annica play paintball, and I was just wondering if you guys would want to come and play on our team." He asked Fang.

"That's a great Idea dad. Do you think you guys would be able to come?"

"What is it?" Fang asked.

Annica was practically jumping up and down. "It's so much fun. Basically you run around with guns, well there not real guns, but they shoot little balls that are filled with paint. It is such a blast." Fang couldn't help but smile at her just seeing how excited she got about it.

"Well I don't know about the younger ones but I bet Max and Jeff would want to come. Do you think Jeff would be able to play?"

"Why wouldn't he?" her dad asked.

"Well he is blind dad, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I didn't mean that he couldn't. I meant will they let him." Fang said defensively. Annica could tell that what she said had bothered him.

"Don't worry about that. If they have a problem with it I'll take care of it." Her dad said with the utmost confidence.

"Actually Tiffany-Krystal would be able to play too if she wanted. You only have to be 10. They also have places you can watch from so Zephyr and Ariel could come too. Dad why don't we have them all come over for a B-B-Q first and then go play?"

"That's fine with me." her dad said

Her dad started slowing the car down as they got closer to the gate that was at the entrance to Anne's. When he stopped the car at the gate Annica asked, "Dad what are you doing? I think you probably have to go through the gate."

"I know that but I thought that you might want to walk the rest of the way so you can say goodbye without me sitting there making it uncomfortable." he told her with a wink. Annica gave him a quick hug over the back seat before opening the car door.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Sure no problem. Let us know about tomorrow. It would be great to have some more players on our team that we know. Just give Annica a call tomorrow morning and let her know if you guys can come and we'll figure out what time. Ok."

"Ok"

"Goodnight Nick it was nice to meet you."

"Goodnight" Fang said as he closed the door. Turning toward Annica he grabbed her outstretched hand. They walked through the gate and started down the long driveway that led to his house.

* * *

"Your dad seems really cool."

"Yeah he is. Don't get me wrong we have our fair share of fights, but all in all he's pretty cool."

They had turned a little bend in the driveway. Annica stopped and grabbed his other hand. "Nick I'm sorry if it offended you what I said about Jeff. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know it's just he has it hard enough. People don't give him enough credit and don't give him a chance."

"Well I do. I think he's amazing, how he recognizes people by there voices or touch. Hell he'll probably kick all our butts tomorrow if you guys get to come. I just didn't want my dad to worry."

They had walked for a couple of minutes when Fang said "So the movie wasn't scary huh?" Annica dropped her head and laughed. She looked back up at him dead serious and said "No it wasn't."

Fang stopped walking and turned to face her. "I knew it was an act, but why?" She brushed the hair out of his eyes, so she could see them clearly and said "I just wanted to hold your hand. I thought it would be a good way not to make it so awkward. They started walking again. Fang brushing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Besides I was tired of you being a chicken." She said with a big grin. Fang stopped and turned her toward him and pulled her a little closer.

"Did you just call me a chicken?" trying to look offended but the little lift of the corner of his mouth gave him away. She looked up at him with her eyes shimmering and chuckled. That sweet little laugh made his heart race.

"Yes" He brushed a small strand of red hair that had blown across her face behind her ear. He brought his hand back to her cheek. She moved her hands and put them on his waist. They just stayed like that staring into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. He absentmindedly stroked his thumb along her jaw line. She unknowingly licked her bottom lip. He leaned in closer their faces only inches away from each other. He slowly wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, as she simultaneously ran her hands up his stomach and placed them on his chest just as he drew her in for a sweet kiss. Her breath caught in her chest.

"Ow" she said as they pulled back. "My lip."

"Oh I'm sorry" he said running his thumb gently over her bottom lip were it was split. She leaned in and gave him another kiss. This time a little harder. It made his stomach do flip flops.

"Now would a chicken do that?" He said as they pulled back. She smiled at him and they resumed walking.

As they came up to the final bend that his house was around he stopped her, turned her toward him and took a step closer to her. He reached up and touched her split lip. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know" she said running her hand through his dark hair. "But it hurt so good." She leaned in and kissed him ever so gently right next to his ear on his cheek and whispered. "We'll see how much of a chicken you are on the paintball field tomorrow." Leaving him breathless, she turned and started running back up the driveway.

"You'll pay for that" Fang called out to her. She turned laughing, shrugged her shoulders and kept running. He stood their watching her, dazed and smiling, until he couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

He walked around the final bend. Looking up at the house he saw six faces staring out the windows most smiling, waiting expectantly. He quickly smothered the smile that had crept across his face.

As he walked in the door he got bombarded by laughter and questions.

"Easy guys" he said "It was no big deal." They all busted up laughing except Max and Anne. He bypassed them all ignoring the questions and walked into the kitchen followed by Anne.

"How was it?"

"Fine" he said opening the fridge and grabbing a drink.

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Yep, tomorrow. We're all going to go with her and her dad to play paintball."

"No. the little ones are too young."

"We don't have to ask for your permission. We are going." He snapped back at her, leaving her a little startled. He walked past her, not even looking at her, and up to his room.

* * *

To his disappointment Max was in their waiting for him. He did not want to talk right now. All he wanted to do was to lie down in bed and relive the night in his dreams.

"What?" He asked her.

"I didn't tell you this before because I know your going to get mad but------there's something not right about Annica."

"What are you talking about and what didn't you tell me before?"

"Angel can't get a read on her. She says that all she gets is walls."

"When and why did you have angel read her?"

"It was at school on Friday, and the voice keeps telling me that she's hiding something."

"Well maybe it's not what you think Max."

"Why did she tell you something?"

"Yes"

"Tell me"

"No. It's private and none of your business." seeing the worried look on her face he added "Don't worry it's not bad."

Even though he was upset that Max had Angel read her without telling him he couldn't help but ask. "Did Angel get anything else from her?"

"She said that all she got was sadness and that she hit walls. Like she had some sort of mental barriers up or something." Fang looked confused but he had also seen the sadness in her eyes at certain points during dinner. "She also said that that's never happened before. I just want you to be careful."

"Well you can get to know what she's like on your own tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Her and her dad invited us all to go to their house tomorrow for lunch and then go play paintball."

"Oh and you said yes without even asking me first." Max said her anger immediately rising.

"Take it easy Max. I told them I would let them know in the morning." Max visibly relaxed a bit.

"What is paintball anyway?"

"Apparently you shoot people with balls filled with paint."

"Sounds a little crazy to me?"

"Sounds fun. Annica and her dad say it's a blast."

"I don't know fang what about the younger ones?"

"Angel and Gazzy would be the only ones not able to play but they said that there are places to watch from so they can still come. I'll leave it up to you Max but I think it would be nice to get out and away from this house for a little while."

"You're probably right." _Plus it will give me a chance to find out more about this girl._

"Now, I'm going to bed." They stacked and tapped. Fang flopped down on his bed as Max opened up his door to leave. In the hall she saw the rest of the flock waiting expectantly.

"Sorry he didn't dish." There was a collective "Aaaawwww"

"But we're going to go have some fun tomorrow so get to bed."

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_**Italics **_**are someone's thoughts and **_**Italic underlined**_** is the voice. **

Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of the other characters in the book they belong to JP. The other characters are mine.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 10**

Fang woke up smiling, the events of the night before coming back to him. He debated on rather it was too early to call Annica. He decided that he better call her and make sure that everything was still on for the day. He went down to the kitchen and was relieved to see that he was the first person up. He dialed her number hoping that it wasn't too early to call. He stood staring out the window longingly at the sky. He was startled out of his revelry by a "Hello, HELLO"

"Hello William this is Nick."

"Hey Nick just call me Billy, Annicas the only one that calls me William."

"Oh ok is she there?"

"She sure is. Just give her a minute we just finished sparring and I gave her a bloody nose. She's just getting cleaned up. So did your parent say you guys could come?"

"Yes we-----" Fang is cut off by Annica in the background saying "Dad give me the phone." "Sooooorry" Billy said as he handed her the phone.

"Hey Nick. Sorry about my dad."

"That's ok. Is your nose alright?"

"Oh yea its fine he just got in a lucky punch." she says with a little laugh. "So do all of you guys get to come?"

"Yeah we can." He had to pull the phone away from his ear as Annica screamed.

"I'm so glad you all get to come. I can't wait to get to know everyone. "

"I just need your address so Anne can bring us over."

"Oh that's ok we can come and pick you guys up. We have to stop at the store anyway, right dad." "That's fine with me" fang heard Billy say in the background. "Then we can just bring you guys home when were done."

"Ok. Is there anything that we need to bring or anything."

"If you have boots I would wear them but besides that we have everything that you'll need to play. Just be ready to have some good food and some serious fun. We'll come and get you around noon. Is that ok?"

"That's great.

"We'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye" Fang heard her give a "WHOOOOOO" before she disconnected the phone. Her excitement was infectious he couldn't help but smile. He turned from the window to find Angel standing their smiling up at him.

"What?" He said quickly wiping the smile off his face

"Nothing" she said giving him a big grin.

He hung up the phone just in time. The rest of the flock was starting to appear one by one in the kitchen for breakfast. When everyone was sitting around the table waiting for Iggy to finish cooking, Fang told them that everyone needed to be ready to go by noon. Everyone started to filter out one by one until it was just Fang and Max sitting at the table.

"I had to talk to Anne last night and convince her to let us go. She wasn't to please that you were so curt with her."

"Since when do I care if she's pleased."

"I'm with you Fang. Luckily she said that she had some stuff that she had to get done today so she was going to be gone anyway, but I think it might be beneficial if we stay on her good side since she is letting us stay here. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Max just gives her a chance. She's a lot more like us than you think." With that last statement he got up from the table and went upstairs to take a shower. Leaving Max sitting at the table completely perplexed.

_What she's a mutant-bird teenager too? What no comments voice?_

* * *

They were all sitting in the living room waiting when Angel said. "Why are you so nervous?" Everyone looked at Angel to see who she was talking about. They were all surprised to see that it was Fang that she was looking at. Fang shot her a you-have-to-stay-out-of-my-head look.

"I'm sorry but you were practically screaming it in your head." She said looking up at him innocently.

The rest of them were just staring at him with their mouths half hanging open. Luckily a car horn beeped. Fang looked out the window and saw Annica half hanging out the window waving.

Max gave them all the, you need to be on your best behavior speech before she would open the door. She finally opened the door. The younger ones barreled out the door followed by Fang. Max stayed in the back with Iggy.

Annica got out of the car and walked up to Fang and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi" she said smiling.

"Hey." was all he said. Avoiding looking in her eyes because, after the nervous incident he didn't want the flock to see that the kiss almost made him blush, and if he looked into those magnetic eyes of hers, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop it.

Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel all snickered.

"Did she just kiss him?"

"Yes Jeff I did, on the cheek. Annica said walking over to Iggy and grabbing his hand to guide Him to the car.

When Annica grabbed Iggys hand to take him to the car Max had to resist the urge to rip his hand out of hers. _What was that all about? __If you took the time to stop and think about it you might figure it out.__ What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course no reply, but always there with the riddles._

Total came running around the side of the house barking.

"Total you've gotta stay here." Fang said. Annica saw Angels face fall.

"He can come. We have lots of room for him to run."

"Really!" Angel said with a shinning smile. "Did you hear that total you can come." Angel said bending down to talk to Total.

"On one condition, as long as he can play nice with my dogs."

"You have to play nice ok?" Total barked in agreement.

"Smart dog." Annica said. This earned her a couple of muffled chuckles from the flock.

They all piled into the van. Annica sat in the front seat with her dad. They started down the long driveway out of Anne's.

"Everyone this is my dad William." She introduced them all to him.

"Please just call me Billy." He said with an eye roll in Annicas direction. "Now I hope your all hungry because at our house we don't know how to make just a little food." Nudge and Gazzy whooped and threw their hands up in the air with triumph like they had just won a gold medal.

**

* * *

A/N: I know it's a short chapter and mostly filler but they had to get from one place to another. I'm a little confused my story has a ton of hits but hardly any reviews. It's hard to keep writing with no feedback. Should I continue this story or just scrap it? Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed. Any criticism would be greatly appreciated. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks Much.**

**LOVE**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of the other characters in the book. The other characters are mine.

**A/N: I realize that the surroundings of the house sound kind of like Anne's but the house and surrounding area is actually based on my house, well actually it is my house to the exact details. Its such a cool house that I had to have it be Annica's. Besides It gave me the inspiration for some of the later scenes in the story. **

**P.S. See my profile for the meanings of the names. It will be explained there. **

**P.P.S. _Italics_ are someone's thoughts and _Italic underlined_ is the voice.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 11**

They had been driving for about 30 minutes, when Billy pulled onto some dirt road that barely looked wide enough for the van to fit down.

"Where are we going?" Max asked. The whole flock was looking around nervously. It's usually not a good thing to be driving down a dirt road into the woods.

"This is the road that leads to our house." Annica said looking at Max like this was a strange question.

"We like to have our own land away from everyone." Billy said. Every nerve in Max body went on high alert.

_Ok we can run into the woods take off and fly back to Anne's if we have too. Theirs not any other houses around so we wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing us._

Max looked at Fang. He gave her an acknowledging look. He understood that she was thinking and looking for escape routes just as he had.

"We love the outdoors so we live on about 125 acres. We're not one for living in a subdivision. We like our space to much." Billy said. Annica noticed that every one of them was nervous, but she couldn't figure out why.

"You guys will see why we have so much land when we get there." The continued down the dirt road for another 15 minutes until finally they came around a bend and it dead ended at there house.

The house could only be described as what looked like a two story log cabin. It looked like it at been plucked off the pages of some children's book and plopped in the middle of the woods.

"Here we are" Billy said as he drove around and parked toward the back of the house. They all just stared out the windows at the cabin like the witch from Hansel and Gretel was going to come out the front door and try and throw them in an oven. Annica and her dad got out. Fang was the first one to get out of the van closely followed by Total.

"Stay close by Total." Fang told him as he jumped down and ran off to explore this new place. The rest of them got out and looked around tentatively.

"WOW! Gazzy said "This is where you live?"

"Yep" Annica replied walking toward the back of the van.

"Why what does it look like?" Iggy asked

"Like a house built with Lincoln logs." Fang answered him.

"Would you guys mind helping with the groceries?" Billy asked them as he opened the back of the van.

"Ok" Fang replied. Everyone else was still looking around apparently not paying attention.

"If you go up the back stairs and on to the deck and go through the first set of glass double doors that will take you into the kitchen." Annica said grabbing an arm full of groceries. "Follow me"

They finally broke out of their staring and grabbed some bags and followed her up the stairs. They walked through the double doors and were shocked at the site that they saw.

"Holy crap" Gazzy said

"Zephyr" Iggy scolded him.

"What this is the biggest kitchen I've ever seen and I thought Anne's was huge."

"Oh"

"Just put the bags down anywhere on the counters or on the island. Dad I'm gonna show them the rest of the house ok?"

"Ok I'll start putting stuff away and getting the grill ready."

"As you can see this is obviously the kitchen and that's the dining room which we never use." Walking to the end of the kitchen and down a hall. "This is just the washroom. And this is a bathroom slash changing room." she said opening a door on her left. "It has a door that goes out to the deck and the hot tub."

"You have a hot tub?" Nudge asked. Annica nods her head. She shuts the door and turns to a door on her right. Opening it up and motioning for them all to walk through. "This goes into the main living room." Walking across the very open, double story, living room which you could look up and see the second story. It was filled with overstuffed couches and chairs that just begged to be sat on. One whole wall was a big huge stone fireplace that was surrounded by bookshelves that were overflowing with books. There was also a big huge entertainment center with a massive T.V. on another wall. "As you can see you can go upstairs from here but that's just my dad's office, bedroom, and bathroom." They were all just sort of staring around not saying anything. They had never seen a house like this before. Looking at the outside you would think it was going to look like a hunting lodge with stuffed dead animals hanging on the wall or something more rustic. Anne's house was nice but this house was so warm and inviting. They followed her over to a door and she stopped with her hand on the doorknob.

"Now this goes downstairs which is my domain." She said with a big smile on her face.

" Theirs another whole floor? It only looks like its two stories form the outside? Gazzy asked.

"That's because most of the basement is below ground level so you cant really see it from the outside." Annica explained.

They all looked at each other wondering what they were going to see next. She opened the door and walked down the stairs followed by the flock.

As soon as you got down the stairs it opened up into a long skinny living room with more comfy couches and another big T.V. "This room actually doesn't get used a whole lot I am usually in my room or in here." She said walking over to a door that was almost immediately to your left as you came down the stairs. She opened it up and ushered them all through. Because they were in a basement there were only little windows so the room was pretty dark. She flipped on the light switch and they were all taken aback by what they saw.

"This is my dance slash workout room." The room was just as long as the living room but it was filled with workout equipment, mats, and punching bags, everything you would need to get a really good workout. The wall that the door to the room was on was completely covered in floor to ceiling mirrors. "There is a bathroom over there. (motioning to a door) and that's just a closet."(Motioning to another door). She ran to the other side of the room to a cupboard in the corner. "And this" she said opening the door "is my pride and joy." She pushes a button and they are almost blown away by the sounds of Aerosmith's Walk This Way coming from speakers all around the room. Iggy immediately covers up his ears. She hurried up and turned it down.

"I'm so sorry Jeff."

"That's alright just a little warning next time."

"Ok I'm gonna turn it up." She did but not as loud this time. She starts jumping and spinning around to the music.

"Come on" motioning for them all to join her. She didn't have to ask Angle, Nudge, or Gazzy twice. They all started jumping and spinning around too. Iggy soon joined in.

Fang leaned lazily against the wall enjoying watching the younger ones have some fun. Max walked over to him and said, more like yelled in his ear.

"She is crazy."

"No she just knows how to let go and have fun. You should try it some time." Then surprising the hell out of Max he runs over and grabs Annica by the waist lifts her up and starts spinning her around. Before she had time to register this Iggy ran over to her and dragged her out into the middle of them all. She couldn't help but smile and start jumping around too. She was starting to see why Fang seemed happier since she came around her happiness was contagious. Annica went over and turned down the stereo, then sat down on the floor laughing. Everyone else followed her lead and sat down.

"Doesn't your dad get mad that you play your stereo so loud?" Max asked her.

"No, well he did at first then we got this room soundproofed. He wasn't worried about neighbors or anything but I was driving him crazy." they all chuckled.

"Annica?" Angel asked "Do you really know how to dance?"

"I do why?"

"Will you dance for us?"

"Yeah can you pleeeeaaaasssseeee" Nudge chimed in.

"Maybe later. Lets help with lunch finish the tour and then I promise I will dance for you if we have enough time ok."

"OK" Nudge and Angel said sounding disappointed.

They walked back out into the living room and down to the other end. "This door goes outside to the back, under the deck. This goes to my bathroom." Opening a door to her right.

"Wow your bathtub is huge." Gazzy said amazed.

"Yeah it's pretty big. I love being in the water." They all had walked into her bathroom which could hold them all because it was so big. Walking over to a door on the other side of the bathroom and opening it. "This is my closet. Come on girls." motioning for the girls to follow her into the closet. "And through my closet you can get into my room. Sorry boys you're going to have to go back through the bathroom. No boys allowed." She said with a smile shutting the door and leaving them standing in the bathroom.

"Oh come on" Gazzy and Iggy said as she shut the door.

"Well maybe you'll get to see her room soon enough" Iggy said elbowing Fang in the arm.

"Shut up" was Fangs reply as Gazzy and Iggy stood there laughing. They walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room and sat down to wait for the girls.

* * *

The girls followed Annica through the other door in her closet and into her room.

"Your room is big" said Max

"I'll say it is" added Nudge.

"One of the benefits of being an only child I guess." Annica said and you could hear sadness creeping into her words.

Max caught Angel's eye. _Max she's really sad. _She said in Max's head.

_Can you find out why?_ Max answered Angel.

_No I tried because she is so sad but I hit the walls again._

"Actually you guys are the first people I've ever had down here. Especially any friends."

"Why?" Max asked her

"I've never had many friends. We moved around a lot when I was younger plus kids seem to think that I'm weird especially girls."

"Why do girls think you're weird?"

"Girls think I'm to tuff and guys usually treat me like I'm just another one of the guys. The girls think I'm too much of a tom boy because I don't like to do real girly things."

"Yeah tell me about it. I mean what's so wrong about a girl being strong." Max said

"Nothings wrong with it but what I think they think is since we are strong how can we be sweet and nice and beautiful. But I say why can't we be all of those things."

"We can be." Max said a little pumped up and practically screamed it. All the girls started laughing.

_Maybe she's not that bad. _

_Watch yourself Max. _

_Will you just shut up about her already. She seems pretty normal to me._

_Looks can be deceiving Max. Why doesn't she have any friends and why do they live way out here in the middle of nowhere. _

_She already told us why she doesn't have any friends and I completely understand were she's coming from. As to your second question she said that we would find out._

Max was snapped out of her inner argument by Annica talking. "We should probably get upstairs and start helping my dad with lunch." They walked out of her room and into the living room were they received strange looks from the boys.

"What was the yelling about?" Gazzy asked

"None of your business" Max told him with a smile.

Of course Iggy had heard the whole conversation on account of his super hearing. _I never knew that Max felt that way. Doesn't she realize that her being strong is one of the things that make her beautiful?_ Iggy was pulled away from his thoughts by the voice he loved to hear the most.

"Come on guys lets head upstairs." Max said ushering the rest of the flock up the stairs and leaving Fang downstairs.

* * *

Annica walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. She turned to him and gave him a quick kiss jumped back up of the couch and said "Race ya" as she flashed him one of her breathtaking smiles and took of toward the stairs Fang right on her heels.

They raced into the kitchen just as everyone else was gathering around the island.

"Ok dad what do you need help with?"

"If you wanna get the salads started, I'll start getting some of this stuff on the grill. I could use some help out there though."

"I'll help" Iggy and Gazzy said at the same time. Of course them two would volunteer to help grill. Anything having to do with fire and you know they would jump right on it.

"Ok all the guys outside with me to grill."

"Alright dad ease off on the macho guy crap."

"Me man me cook meat on fire." Billy said as he banged his fist against his chest. Everyone laughed

"Ok caveman just don't burn anything this time." Annica retorted. Billy stuck out his bottom lip pouting. By this time all of them were near hysterics even Fang couldn't suppress a little laugh. All the guys headed out onto the deck leaving the girls to themselves.

Annica starting throwing different kinds of salads together. The others didn't help much except when she asked them too. They had never seen anyone else, besides Iggy, that seemed to know there way around a kitchen so well.

"Did your mom teach you how to cook?" Asked Nudge.

"No it was dad, I don't have a mom. It's always just been me and him." her eyes turned sad all the happiness seemed to drain right out of them.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed." Nudge apologized

"That's ok you didn't know."

"Your dad seems pretty great though." Max said. A little sadness creeping into her voice. She was remembering all the good times that they once upon a time had with Jeb.

"He is really great I couldn't ask for a better dad."

**

* * *

A/N: I hope it wasn't to confusing. Its hard to describe the lay out of a house. I know some of this might just seem like filler but a lot of it comes into play later in the story. This chapter was originally not going to end here but it was so long I decided to break it down into two so sorry about stopping at a weird point. PLEASE REVIEW it makes my day. Thank you to all of you who have already reviewed. Keep em comin.**

**LOVE**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of the other characters in the book. The other characters are mine.

**A/N: There are more meanings to the names in this chapter on my profile. **

**

* * *

**

The girls were standing in the kitchen making the salads when Total came running into the house barking.

"What the?'' He ran and hid behind Angels legs.

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot about my dogs." Annica said as they heard more dogs barking. Annica kneeled down. "Come here Total." He reluctantly walked over and jumped into her arms.

"Zeus, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite come here." She yelled out the back door. Up the stairs and into the house barreled four dogs all barking and wagging their tails excitedly.

"Guys sit." They all sat obeying her without hesitation. "Guys this is Total he is a guest here so be nice. This is Zeus." she said dropping her hand onto the top of a huge black Great Dane. He licked her hand lovingly.

"This is Athena." she said moving on to pet a beautiful German Shepard.

"This is Apollo." kneeling down to pet a fat bulldog.

"And this is my little Aphrodite." She said petting a little fur ball of a dog.

"Ariel come here and take Total and tell him that it's ok." Angel walked over and took Total out of her arms.

Annica got down on all fours "Come on guys I can take ya all." she said and all the dogs started rolling around and wrestling with her on the floor. "Alright, alright I give up guys. You win." The dogs all barked happily. "Sit" again they obeyed. "Now go play." She said and they all ran out the door and you could hear them barreling down the deck stairs. Angel let Total down and he ran back outside. Annica looked up to see Fang watching her through the window. She just smiled at him and got a half smile in return, he turned back to helping her dad. Annica pulled herself away from staring at Fang and went back over to the girls to get the salads done.

* * *

"Finally." annica said putting the last salad in the fridge. "Lets go get the guys and I'll show you guys the rest of this place."

"There's more?" Nudge said

"Just a little barn"

"Oh do you have animals?" Angel asked excitedly.

"You'll see." annica said walking out the door onto the deck. "Dad can I steal the guys to show them the barn?"

"I supposed I can probably manage on my own. It won't be to much longer though."

"Ok. Well holler when its time to eat." This time Fang grabbed Annicas hand as they started down the stairs. She just turned and smiled at him the sunlight making the golden flecks in her eyes sparkle. Nudge and Angel giggled. Fang shot them a look and they quickly stopped.

They followed her a little ways through the trees that were around the house and came out into a clearing. At the edge of the clearing there was a little barn. It wasn't your typical looking barn though. It had a whole punch of windows and what looked like holes cut in the walls toward the top they walked over to the front of it and stopped.

"When we go in I need you guys to be quiet because they might be sleeping." She told them.

"Who or what might be sleeping?" Max asked

"My boys." She said as she opened the door. They all gave each other very questioning looks wondering what they were going to see. She walked in and grabbed a leather glove that was sitting on a little table. They followed her in hesitantly. There wasn't much in the barn except some branches placed here and their and what looked like two big chicken coops. She putt the leather glove on and gave a low shriek.

Down from the rafters flew a beautiful falcon and landed silently on her outstretched hand. They just stood there in silence not knowing what to think and at a complete loss for words.

"This is Donovan. One of my boys." The bird gave a little shriek at his name. The bird watched Annica and kept turning its head back and forth and then it turned its eyes on all of them. Feeling the gaze of the bird they all just stood there still as statues. Annica chuckled a little.

"You guys can relax. He's not going to hurt you." she said stroking the bird's feathers lovingly. Angel stepped forward tentatively. "Ariel do you wanna pet him?"

"Can I really?" She asked quietly.

"You guys don't have to be quiet anymore they're both awake. Lucas must be out hunting." As if on cue another smaller falcon flew in through one of the holes at the top of the building. It had something hanging from its beak. It flew in and landed in one of the coops. "Speaking of, Hey baby." Annica said and the bird flew over and landed on her shoulder. "This is my baby Lucas." The bird gave a little squeak. This one was just as beautiful.

"Uh clearly they are birds but will somebody explain please." Iggy said

"She has two falcons." Max told him.

"Yeah I got that much care to elaborate." He shot back at her with a look like I-know-I'm-blind-not-deaf. This seemed to wake Max up out of her starring. The rest of them were still just staring wide mouthed.

"Sorry. The first one has dark feathers the second one is smaller and there feathers have the same sort of pattern on them but they are much lighter." Max told Iggy still whispering.

Annica just watched them all with a smile on her face letting them take it all in. She wasn't surprised at their reactions.

"What kind of Falcons are they?" Iggy asked.

"They are both Peregrine Falcons." She told them. "I've had Donovan for three years and Lucas I got about six months ago."

"They are both absolutely beautiful." Angel said. "Can I pet them now?"

"Yeah go ahead. You all can just one at a time though; I don't want them to get too excited."

Angel walked up and reached her hand up to bet the bigger one. The bird closed its eyes as she stroked his soft feathers.

"He likes you." Annica said to her and received the happiest smile she had ever got from anyone. Angel turned and looked at Max. Max couldn't help but smile at the sheer joy she saw in her eyes. Angel tried to reach up and pet the smaller one but couldn't quite reach him.

Fang, who had been silent the whole time, was in his own little world thinking about her and seeing her with her falcons he couldn't help but think. _She seems to love birds maybe she wouldn't be that freaked out by my wings. _He was startled out of his own head by Annica talking to him.

"Nick grab that other glove over there and you can hold Donovan so I can take Lucas off my shoulder so everyone can pet him too."

"Ok sure." He walked over to the table, grabbed the glove and put it on.

"Great. Now just stand there hold your arm out and I'll send him over." Fang did as she asked. Annica moved her arm forward a little and the bird took of glided over toward fang and landed on his outstretched arm.Lucas jumped down from her shoulder and landed on her hand. They all took turns petting the birds. Nobody said much they were all to stunned.

"Annica?" Angel asked. "Do you keep them in cages?" Annica noticed the sadness in her voice when she asked this. She knelt down so she could talk to her face to face.

"No sweetie. I don't believe that animals should be kept in cages. Especially birds, they're meant to fly free. This whole barn is their home. They come and go as they please." Annica said smiling at her. This seemed to cheer her up considerably. Annica stood back up and Lucas flew off with a squeal over to his scoop and started eating whatever it was that he had brought in with him.

"Donovan" Annica said and the bird flew over to her arm. "Do you guys wanna watch him fly?"

"Oh can we please?" Nudge said. One of her shortest sentences ever. They walked out the door in the back of the barn. As soon as she walked out she threw her arm up and Donovan took off into the sky.

"Nick hold your arm out." Annica said. Donovan flew out about 200 yards, banked and glided all the way back toward them and landed effortlessly on Fangs outstretched arm. As the bird was flying the flocked watched him longing to take to the sky and fly with him. Annica walked over and took the bird from Fang.

"Go on" She said to the bird and he flew back into the barn. She took the glove off and took Fangs from him. Fang noticed the love that seemed to be in her eyes as she watched Donovan fly back into the barn.

"Annica?" Iggy asked. "Is there anything else out here?"

"Why?"

"Cause I can hear something and I just felt something brush against the back of my neck." They all turned toward Iggy to see what he was talking about.

"It was probably a humming bird." She said like it was an everyday thing. She started to walk toward the other side of the barn. The flock followed her. As they got to the side of the barn they saw about ten humming bird feeders hanging of the side of the barn. Annica walked toward the birds and none of them seemed to be bothered that she was walking right toward them.

"Come here Jeff."

Iggy started walking toward her. "Ok I can really hear them now. How many are there?"

"There's I say about 50 is all."

"That all." he said shocked.

"Yeah. Now come here I know a trick that can get one into your hand."

"Really?"

Annica walked over and grabbed a bottle of red liquid that was next to the barn. "Now hold out your hand and I'm gonna pour some liquid in it." Iggy did as he was instructed somewhat reluctant. "Now don't jump when you first feel the bird because it will scare it. But I'm warning you it feels weird." She poured the liquid into his hand. "Now just stand as still as you can with your hand held out in front of you." She went and put the bottle back by the barn. As she was walking to put the bottle back nothing was happening, then she walked up to Iggy and held onto his wrist. As soon as she touched him one of the birds flew over and started sucking the stuff out of his hand.

"Who" Iggy said, twitched his hand a bit and the bird flew off. Annica took her hand off of his.

"Now that you know what it feels like hold really still and we'll see if we can get more than one to come over." She held onto his hand again as soon as she did one came over then another then a third.

"That is so cool." Iggy said. When he said it all of the birds flew off. Annica laughed seeing his excitement.

"Come on there's some towels in the barn so you can wipe your hand off or it will be really sticky." She said to Iggy as she started walking toward the front of the barn.

As they headed into the barn Max whispered to Fang. "This is just too weird."

"What?" came his patented response.

"Come on Fang. First the falcons and then the humming birds. This is not all just a coincidence."

_It's not Max._

_Great your back, what do you mean its not._

_I can't tell you that. You have to find out in your own time._

_You know I'm getting pretty damn tired of the riddles. And why do I have to find out in my own time._

_Everything happens for a reason remember that Max._

_Great so this is another sort of freaky test or something._

_That is not what I said._

Max almost screamed in frustration.

"Max?" Fang said. Max just pointed to her head and he understood that she had been talking to the voice.

"So how did she do that, get them into Iggys hand some sort of trick or something." Fang never got a chance to answer because Annica and Iggy had emerged from the barn.

The younger ones were all talking animatedly about what just happened but they stopped as the two of them emerged from the barn.

"What was that stuff?" Iggy asked her as they walked back toward the others.

"It was just colored sugar water. They come when it's in your hand because it's not as much work as getting it out of the feeders." Fang shot Max a there's-your-explanation look.

"They are so pretty and there are so many and that was so cool I can't believe they actually came over to your hand plus the two falcons plus……………." Iggy clamped a hand over Nudges mouth.

Annica laughed at her. "They are pretty aren't they, they're my favorite bird."

"Is that why you have one tattooed on your leg?" asked Iggy. The rest of the flock except Fang all looked at her surprised waiting for the reply.

"Yep"

"You have a tattoo? Cool!" Gazzy said.

"Can we see it?" Nudge said.

"Tiffany-Krystal" Max scolded her shooting her one of her famous dirty looks.

"It's ok I don't care I'll show you guys." She sat down on the ground and started to unlace her left boot.

"She has another one on her arm too"

"Jeff" again Max.

Annica looked up and smiled at Max. "Really it's ok." She finished unlacing her boot and pulled it off. Fangs heart sped up as she started to roll down her sock.

"Cool" Gazzy said as the bird was revealed.

"Does it look real?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah it looks just like the ones that were in your hand the colors are exactly the same it looks so real like it could fly right off of her leg and take…………" Max stopped Nudge this time.

"Can we see the other one too?" Angel asked her sweetly.

"Sure" she said rolling back up her sock. She pulled up her right sleeve. On her upper arm there was something tattooed there but I just looked like mumbo jumbo to them. It was in a different language.

"Well what does it say?" Gazzy asked impatiently.

"Well it's in Polish but it says. Nigdy Zaniechac, Nigdy Poddanie" She said and pronounced every word with such power that they were all a little taken aback. Then she looked at Max right in the eyes and said. "Never give up, never surrender." When she said it warmth seemed to spread all throughout Max emanating from her heart. Max just stood there staring at her. Normally someone would look away from one of Max's stares but she didn't. Annica kept her eyes locked on Max's and the warmth seemed to grow. The flock just stood staring at the two of them not quite sure what was going on but nobody dared to interrupt. Finally Nudge broke the silence.

"Why is it in Polish?" Both girls blinked and the warmth disappeared.

_Oh my gosh. What was all that about that was too weird. What do you make of that?_ Max asked her voice. No answer. _Of course you have nothing to say._ She thought exasperated._ I'm going to have to tell Fang about this and we're going to have to have a serious talk about this girl._

"That's were I'm from. That's were I was born." Annica answered.

"Then why don't you have an accent or anything?" Max asked her a little harsher then she meant to. Fang shot her a look. Max just shook her head.

"I was born there but I only lived there until I was about 9 months old." Annica replied a bit defensively.

"Why do you have that saying?" Angel asked smiling at her. She saw the hurt that was in her eyes from what Max said.

Annica couldn't help but smile back at her. "I guess you could say it's like my personal motto." and she looked back at Max Then turned her attention back to putting her boot back on.

"Do you have any more tattoos?" Gazzy asked excitedly.

"What is this 20 questions" she said laughing standing back up. "I'm just kidding Zephyr ask away."

"Well do you?" He asked.

"In fact I do. Two more."

"Can we see them too?"

"I would but those two are not in places that little kids should see." She said smiling playfully at Fang. Fang gave a little smirk and raised is eyebrows questioningly.

"What does that mean?" Gazzy asked looking around at all of them because Max, Iggy and Nudge were all laughing. He looked over at Angel and she also had a puzzled look on her face.

"Think about it" Iggy told him between laughs.

He stood there for a minute then disgust crossed his face.

"EEEEEWWWWW like on your butt or something." He almost screamed. A look of recognition crossed Angels face. That only made them laugh harder.

"No" Annica barely squeaked out in between peels of laughter. "They are not on my butt." Their laughing fit was interrupted by:

"LUNCH IS READY"

"Go on guys I gotta put the gloves back in the barn and shut the doors." Annica said still laughing. Max started to shuttle them back toward the house trying to calm down Gazzy. Annica picked up the gloves she had dropped and walked into the back of the barn shutting the door behind her. She walked through the barn receiving squeals from her birds. "Bye boys" she said as she closed the front door. She turned and started walking back toward the house.

Fang who had been waiting on her walked up behind her and slipped his hand in hers. "So do I get to see these two mystery tattoos?"

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine." She said with a mischievous smile and ran ahead.

_Does she know? _He couldn't stop the question from popping in his head. He ran and caught up with her as she was heading up the stairs. She just turned and gave him a big smile.

* * *

They all sat back lazily on the couches in the living room. They had all stuffed themselves.

"Alright you guys ready to go play?" Billy asked as he walked into the living room. This was met by groans.

"A little bit longer dad, let the food settle" He nodded in agreement and walked into the kitchen. They all just sat there comfortable some of them had their eyes half closed.

"I think you guys eat as much as my Ica" Billy said walking back into the living room a little while later.

"Dad" Annica yelled sitting strait up.

"What? Oh sorry"

"Who's Ica" Nudge asked sleepily.

"That's what I call Annica and she hates it when I call her that around other people."

Annica had her face hidden in her hands. Fang leaned over and whispered "Ica, I think it's cute" into her ear, then sat back. His face a blank slate.

"Dad have you loaded up the equipment yet?"

"Nope not yet."

"Well can you get Nick and Jeff some camos to wear?"

"Sure. And then I gotta finish getting everything in the van. OK?" Annica nodded.

"I'm sure the length will be fine but they might be baggy I have a bit more weight then you." he said patting his belly. That received some chuckles. "Come on upstairs and I'll get you some. All the boys follow me." He started up the stairs with the boys following him.

"Come on girls." Annica said standing up "Mine are all downstairs."

"Why do we have to wear camo?" Nudge asked as they headed down the stairs.

"Two reasons. One so you can blend in better with the woods and two so you don't get any paint on your nice clothes." Annica told her as they walked into the gym. Annica went to a closet and pulled out some clothes and handed them to Nudge. "These are some of my old ones but I'm sure that they'll fit you. You can go ahead and change in the bathroom in here."

"Annica, will you dance for us now?" Angel asked her. "You promised."

"Your right I did. Tell ya what let me get Max some clothes and let me get changed and then I'll dance for you. I'm sure dad won't have all the equipment loaded by then. OK?"

"Ok just hurry cause I really wanna see you dance."

Max followed Annica into her room. She got her some camos and Max went into the bathroom to change. Annica hurried and got changed and was met by Angel waiting by the door bouncing up and down.

"Ok come on." she said motioning for Angel to follow her.

"WWWHHHHOOOO" Max had come out of the bathroom. "Max she's gonna dance now" Angel said as Max walked up to her. Max smiled at her. She knew how much Angel loved dancing. Max followed Angel and Annica into the Gym just as Nudge came out of the bathroom.

Annica walked over to her stereo and turned on this slow kind of morose song and began to dance. The three of them just sat there watching her amazed. She moved so beautifully.

Annica was so into the dance that she didn't even notice the boys standing in the doorway. The girls were so transfixed that they didn't notice the boys standing there either.

Gazzy was about to say something and Fang clamped his hand over his mouth before he got a chance too. "Stay quiet Ig" he said barely making any sound but he knew that Iggy had heard him. He couldn't believe the way she could move. It was like the song flowed through her and into her movement. She was graceful, elegant, strong, and dare he think erotic all at the same time. He almost forgot that they were spying, as the music ended. He tore his gaze away from her and shoved Iggy and Gazzy back up the stairs.

Angel and Nudge started clapping as the music ended.

"That was so beautiful" Max said surprising herself.

"Thank You" Annica said walking back over to them. Angel and Nudge were bombarding her with questions and started spinning and jumping around trying to duplicate what they had just seen. Max just stood there watching them lost in her own thoughts.

_Fang and Igg must not have been exaggerating; if her fighting is anything like her dancing she must be amazing. She moves so effortlessly from one move to another. _

_Yes her fighting is amazing._

_How do you know that and how come you never show up when I want you too?_ Of course no response.

"Come on guys were loaded up and ready to go." Her dad yelled down the stairs. This was met by cheers all around. "The girls ran out of the gym and up the stairs. Annica turned off the light and was right behind them. She ran into the kitchen and was met by Fang leaning against the island. He gave a half smile as she walked into the kitchen. The rest of them where already outside.

"What" she asked him walking up to him.

"I'll tell ya later." He said with a smile. "Let's go. Or are you chicken?" He said and ran off.

"I am so gonna light you up" she said laughing and running after him.

Fang barreled out the back door and down the stairs with Annica right on his heals. Total came running out of the woods and Fang had to jump over him to stop from tripping.

"What about him" Angel asked as Total ran up to her.

"He's fine to stay here." Annica offered

"Ok" angel said. _Total you have to stay here and be good ok._ She told him in his head. He barked

When everyone was settled in the van Billy said "Everyone ready for some serious fun?"

**A/N: I know it was long and a lot of it probably seemed like mindless drivel but I swear that everything is important in future parts of the story. Don't worry there is some serious action coming up in the next couple of chapters and a surprise visit. REVIEW PLEASE it makes my day.**

**LOVE**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of the other characters in the book. The other characters are mine.

**A/N: The action is finally here. The first part of the chapter I had to explain some stuff about paintball so you would understand if you have never played before otherwise it would have been hard to understand. There are a lot of changes in pov so I hope it's not too confusing. I hope you like it because I had a blast writing it. ENJOY**

**P.S. The _Italics_ are some ones thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

On the way to the paintball field there was random chatter and then Gazzy asked.

"Billy why can't me and Ariel play too?"

"Well you have to be at least 10 to play at this field." He answered him.

Gazzy folded his arms angrily. "I'm tougher than most 10 year olds"

"Yeah me too" Angel said. The rest of the flock chuckled knowing that this was true.

Billy chuckled. "I bet you are."

"They won't let an 8 year old play but they'll let a blind kid." Gazzy commented.

"Your gonna pay for that one later." Iggy said smacking Gazzy on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry you two but I don't make the rules but I do think that it's a good one. Some of the shots can really hurt and we wouldn't want you two to get hurt." Billy says. Gazzy just sat and pouted the whole rest of the way to the field.

They finally arrived at the field. "WWWHHHHHOOOO" Annica yells as she gets out of the van. They all got out and went to the back of the van and started getting all the gear out.

"I'm gonna go sign us up and see if our field is ready OK?" Billy said.

"What field we playing on?" Annica asked him.

"I had Harry reserve field 3 for us."

"WWWHHHHOOOO. That's my favorite field." Billy walked off laughing and shaking his head at her.

Angel asked "What are me and Zephyr supposed to do while you guys are playing?"

"Well there is a tower in the middle of the field that you and him can watch from, and there are bumper cars right next to the field."

"Bumper cars? Sweet I am so there" Gazzy said.

"I guess that's ok then." Angel said smiling up at her sweetly.

"You might be surprised at how much fun it is to watch."

Billy walked back over to them as they were just finishing getting all the equipment out.

"Bad news. Our field isn't ready yet. We got here earlier than I thought and there are still people playing on it right now. Good news is Harry said we can go ahead and play on the big field until the other people are done on ours."

"WWWHHHHOOO"

"You really like this don't you?" Fang said to Annica.

"Don't laugh at me you'll be doing the same thing by the time were done."

"Now before I give you your guns here are the ground rules. 1 when you are not on a field the safety on your guns has to be on and the barrel plug has to be in. 2 You must keep your mask on at all times during the game, or on the field. Unless you are in a dead zone and then their will be signs that say masks off if it's ok to take them off.3 when you get hit say HIT and put your hands up in the air so you don't keep getting shot. When you get hit go to a dead zone or a reinsertion point depending on what kind of game were playing. OK everyone understand?" Billy told them all. They all nodded.

"And guys if the ball doesn't break you are not out so if you can't see it call for a paint check but if there isn't anyone around just do the right thing and call out." Annica added "Alright lets go get chronoed."

Iggy asked "What's chronoed?"

"We gotta go over and shoot the guns and make sure that there not shooting to fast. Basically theirs a little machine that reads the speed of the ball from the gun."

"Why do they need to test that?"

"They only let you shoot so fast. If you're shooting hot then the balls can even cut ya and it hurts like crap let me tell ya I know."

"Well ok then." Iggy said

"Does it hurt real bad?" Angel asked Annica looking up at her with sad eyes.

"It depends on were you get hit but most of the time it doesn't hurt that bad."

"What does it feel like?" Nudge asked her.

"It's kind of hard to explain but it feels like if someone pinches you so hard in one spot that it makes it sting."

* * *

Everyone got there gear and followed Annica and her dad over to this little place that looked like a hallway surrounded by netting. Their where tables set up with these box things on them and targets down at the other end.

"Masks on guys" Billy said as he walked into the netted area. They all pulled their masks down and followed him in. Gazzy and Angel waited on the outside watching them.

"Hey Chris, Danny." Annica said to the two boys that were in there.

"Looks like you got some new team members." The one she called Chris said. He shot Fang a look when he said it.

Fang saw this guy looking him over and his knuckles turned white on the handle of his gun, resisting the urge to smack the look off his face.

There were two tables with the little machines and two targets. Annica took the girls over to the table that Chris was standing next to. Billy took the boys over to the other table that the boy named Danny was standing by.

"Annica go first to show them what you do." Billy said to her.

She put the barrel of her gun on the top of the little box and shot her gun at the target.

Chris looked at the back of the box and read off some number. "You're shootin hot." He told Annica.

"It always is. I like it fast."

"I bet you do like it fast." Chris muttered barely audible. Annica didn't hear him but Iggy did.

"Let me turn it down. Go ahead Max." Max walked up did what Annica did but when she pulled the trigger nothing happened.

"Here let me see it" Chris said walking up and taking it out of Max's hand. He looks at it pushes this little button and hands it back to her.

"Your safety was still on." He told her with a wink.

Max steps up, raises her gun and shoots. _DUH Max safety._

"Your good." he says

"Go ahead" Max says pushing Nudge up to the table. She shoots then giggles.

"You're good too." He says nodding at Nudge. "You ready now Annica?"

"Yep" She steps up to the table squares off looks down the gun and shoots. It hit's the target right in the center.

"Nice shot. You're good now."

"Alright you can go now dad." Annica says walking over to the boys and standing next to Fang. Max and Nudge went out took off their masks and was watching the rest of them with Angel and Gazzy.

Billy lifts his gun up and shoots.

Danny looks at the numbers. "Your fine."

"OK Jeff now your turn." Iggy walked up to him. "Feel this box" Iggy put his hand out and felt the little metal box that was on the table. "Just put your barrel above that and shoot." Iggy nodded.

"Why does he have to feel it?" Danny asked.

"Because he's blind." Billy told him matter of factly.

"How's a blind kid gonna play?" Danny said with a chuckle.

Fang dropped his gun and whirled around to face him his fists clenching up ready to punch the guy out but before he could Annica stepped in between them. She put her hands up for Fang to stop.

"Whoa guys take it up out on the field." She said rounding on Danny. "You are going to be playing right?" She said through clenched teeth, venom dripping off every word.

"You better believe I am" he said glaring over her shoulder at Fang.

"Go on get out of here." Billy said stepping in between Annica and Danny.

The two boys left. Annica walked over picked Fangs gun up off the ground and shot it one handed at the target not even looking at it. The shot hit dead center. She looked at the back of the box at the numbers. She walked over and handed fang his gun back.

"Don't worry we will get them on the field." She said to him. Fang was taken aback by the anger and fire that was in her eyes.

Iggy finished getting his gun chronoed and the walked out joining the others. They headed off toward the big field.

"Nick?" Iggy called Fang. Fang slowed up so Iggy could catch up to him.

"Did you hear what that Chris guy said about Annica?"

"No."

"You know when he said that she was shootin fast and then she said that she liked it fast?"

"Ya"

"Well he mumbled something after that." He hesitated. Fang was already mad and this was really gonna piss him off. On the other hand he knew that he would want to know.

"He said I bet you do like it fast." Iggy felt Fang tense up next to him.

"He's gonna regret that."

* * *

They were waiting outside the field for the next game.

_Angel you and Gazzy stay close. Keep your eyes open and let me know if anything happens. OK. _Max told Angel in her head. Angel looked up at her, smiled and nodded.

Max saw Annica slip an earpiece into her ear and pull something out of one of her pockets on her camo jacket.

"What's that?" Max asked pointing to the thing she pulled out.

"Oh it's just my i-pod." Annica said holding it up. "I like to play to music." Annica continued seeing the puzzled look on her face.

"Oh. Why do you play to music?"

"I move better with music and it keeps me pumped up."

"How do you keep it from getting broken?"

"I keep it in a hard case. I put it in an inside pocket of my jacket and run the earpiece under my shirt."

"Well if you're listening to music how can you hear what's going on?"

"I only put it in one ear and I keep it just low enough so I can hear it."

The walked out into the field as the last game ended. There were enough people playing so that they were all able to be on the same team. There were ten people on each team. All of them plus four other people. The two guys from the chrono station of course had put themselves on the other team. They all walked out onto the field. One team went to one side and one to the other.

"The game is capture the flag. Reinsertions every five minutes. Masks on." One of the refs called out.

"Jeff you stay with me until you can get familiarized with the field." Annica told Iggy.

Billy said "Take out as many as you can as fast as you can that's the key and keep moving." They all nodded in acknowledgment.

"Plugs out" A ref called out. Everyone took em out. Annica turned on her i-pod.

"Safety off." The only sound was a bunch of little clicks from everyone pushing the safety buttons.

Whistles blew and they all took off spreading out in all directions.

**

* * *

**

I took off right down the middle as soon as the whistle blew. Jeff stayed right on me mimicking my every move. It was amazing. We ran past a couple of little buildings and other obstacles before we started taking fire. I stopped behind a free standing wall; it had like a window cut into the middle of it. Jeff reached up and felt the edge of the window. How he knew it was there I don't know.

"There's one at 4 o'clock." I whispered to Jeff. Just as the shots hit the wall right next to the window. He turned stood up and pulled the trigger three times before ducking back down. We heard the wonderful. "HIT" "Got him. Nice shot."

Then all hell broke loose on the little wall we were standing behind. It was getting peppered with shots.

"Jeff go to the right side of the wall and shoot out a couple of times to draw the fire and I'm gonna go to the left side. On go."

He crept over to the right side of the wall and I went to the left side. _Where are you? There you are hiding in the tower. _Jeff was in position I called out "GO" He did just what I asked him and it was just enough distraction. I stepped out aimed and pulled the trigger once. I heard the satisfying thwap of the ball hitting em right in the face. _One down._

"Nice" was all that Jeff said. That had taken care of most of the shooting but we were still receiving fire. I looked out the little window trying to find were it was coming from. _Come out come out wherever you are Bingo._

"Jeff same thing." He repeated what he had done before. I stood up in the window and squeezed of another round. "HIT" It found its target. There was a brake in the shooting, we took that brake and moved up.

**

* * *

**

The whistle blew and everyone scattered. I told Nudge to stick with me. We ran off to the right and immediately started getting shot at which I might add isn't that nice when you have actually been shot before. All my instincts said fly and I had to fight them down. Me and Nudge started firing in the direction that we were getting shot from. We hurried and hid behind a building. We seemed to already be pretty far into the other teams base camp, you know cause were faster than normal being mutant-bird kids and all. I kneeled down with Nudge standing right behind me.

"Nudge get ready to shoot." I popped my head out. I started getting shot at but Nudge saw them and got em. _That's my girl._ "HIT" we heard.

"That was fun" she said laughing as I slapped her a high five.

We were still getting shot at from above us so I figured there must be someone up in the tower that was in the middle of there base camp. As I was trying to figure out our next move the firing stopped. I looked around and saw that the person in the tower was now firing at a little wall in the middle of the field. Then I saw the person in the towers mask covered in paint. Whoever was behind the wall shot em right in the face. I couldn't stop a little laugh. We took that brake in the firing and started moving further up into there base camp.

**

* * *

**

When the whistle blew I took off toward the left. I saw Max and Nudge go to the right and Annica and Iggy head down the middle. I was gonna find those two guys from earlier. They had totally crossed the line. You don't mess with my girl. _Did I just say that? _And you especially don't mess with my brother.

I ran to some barrels and had to stop because I was getting shot at. I popped up and shot as my head came above the barrels. I saw someone directly in front of me hiding behind some other barrels, just as I dropped back down. There was a building off to my left._ I'm running for it I'm fast._ I ran out shooting and shot the other player right in the top of the head. I heard him yell "HIT" as I ran into the building._ HA HA first blood. _Well it actually wasn't blood but it was the first HIT that I had heard. I looked out one of the windows and saw that the wall in the middle of the field was receiving most of the fire.

I turned my attention back to looking for the two guys. From where I was I had a clear sight of the others team flag and low and behold the two guys were by it hiding._ Wussies_. I heard some more shouts of "HITS" and saw someone coming down from the tower. Their whole face was covered in paint. I was surprised that they could even see were they were going. I took that break in the action and was able to get pretty far into there base camp.

Annica was right this is quite the adrenalin rush. It doesn't compare to flying but I can see why she loves it.

**

* * *

**

Since I got the guy in the tower that had taken most of the fire power away from the other team. Me and Jeff moved up and were on the outer perimeter of there base camp. As we were running I saw Max and Tiffany move up and on our right, Nick moved way up into their base. Max and Tiffany were still moving when we heard a "HIT".

"Oh man that was Tiffany." Jeff told me.

"K people are probably getting ready to reinsert so it's time to make our move. Stay right on me we're movin fast." We moved up and were able to get in a building that was right in front of the tower. Just as we got in, a couple of people moved up into the tower. They started raining paint down everywhere.

"Time to end this. Jeff there are two people at your 2 o'clock. It looks like the fools from the chrono station." I told him.

"I can hear em."

"Max is on our left and Nick on our right. I'm gonna run out and draw the fire from the tower. Hopefully Max and Nick will advance. You take the fools out as soon as I start screaming they're guarding the flag. I'm gonna try and get one in the tower." Iggy nodded.

_Here goes nothing._ I ran out screaming at the top of my lungs drawing the fire away from the flag. I got one of the guys in the tower as soon as I stepped out. Then I got completely lit up from every direction. _OUCH OUCH OUCH._ I probably got hit about fifteen times before I got my hands in the air and was able to say HIT.

I was rewarded for my effort with a lot of "HITS" being yelled from every direction then the best

"WE GOT THE FLAG" I recognized that voice it was Nick.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHOOOOO" I yelled and started walking toward the flag where Nick and Jeff where standing. It looked like Jeff got at least one of em.

"Game over masks off." I heard the refs yell. I took my mask off and just as I approach the guys Jeff punched Danny right in the face. Blood spurted in every direction. I hurried over.

**

* * *

**

Me and Nudge ran up and before we got to the next building Nudge got hit.

"HIT"

"You ok?"

"Ya It actually doesn't hurt that bad."

"OK. Hurry off the field."

"Go get em Max." she yelled as she started running off the field.

I was able to sneak out the other side of the building and behind a little half wall. I saw two people go back up into the tower. They immediately started shooting in every direction. I thought that I saw Iggy and Annica in the middle as I was running. Then I heard this screaming. I jumped up on instinct and saw Annica running out from her building. _She is absolutely crazy._ She hit one in the tower and then she got peppered. I shot up at the tower and hit the other one. I heard "HIT" coming from all directions then.

"WE GOT THE FLAG" _That was Fang._

I heard whistles and "Games over masks off." from the refs. I took my masks of thankfully. It got hot in the masks. I started walking over to where the others were gathering and I saw Iggy punch some guy._ OH no what now_. I ran over as fast as I could to find out what in the he….. Was going on.

**

* * *

**

I was creeping up being as quiet as I could. It wasn't as easy being my silent self with the paintballs jangling around with every move. I managed to get behind some more barrels without being hit or seen. I was about two yards from the jerks. Just as I was gonna take my shot at them I started getting shot at from the tower. I had to make myself as small as I could behind the barrels to keep from getting hit.

I heard this screaming and popped my head up and I saw Annica running out from her building shooting and screaming. I had to smile at her. She had guts. That distracted the boys and I ran out and shot one right in the back. As I hit him Iggy jumped out from a building and hit the other one in the chest before I had a chance to. I ran up and grabbed the flag.

"WE GOT THE FLAG" I couldn't help but yell.

I looked over and Annica had been hit a lot. She was splattered with paint all over. I saw Max walk out from behind a little wall. Iggy started walking over to me. The two jerks were just standing there with stupid looks on their faces. I heard whistles and

"Game over masks off." from the refs.

I took my mask off and as Iggy took his o off and approached me Danny said

"I can't believe I got shot by the blind kid."

"Better believe it." Iggy retorted

"Must have been pure luck cause it wasn't skill."

I saw Iggy clenching his fists then WHAM he punched the kid right in the face. Blood spurted in every direction. I had to smile the guy deserved it. Iggy walked over and stood next to me his fist still clenched. Annica had just made it over to us and Max was making a beeline. She was gonna be mad.

**

* * *

**

Me and Annica moved up when we got a brake in the firing. Even through all the shooting I could still track the movements of the rest of the flock. I heard a "HIT" That was Nudge.

"Oh man that was Tiffany." I told Annica.

"K people are probably getting ready to reinsert so it's time to make our move. Stay right on me were movin fast." Annica told me.

I followed her and we ran up to a building right in front of the tower. I could hear two people climbing to the top then they started raining paint down in every direction.

"Time to end this. Jeff there are two people at your 2 o'clock. It looks like the fools from the chrono station." She said to me._ Perfect._

"I can here em."

"Max is on our left and Nick on our right." She said of course I already knew that.

"I'm gonna run out and draw the fire from the tower. Hopefully Max and Nick will advance. You take the fools out as soon as I start screaming they are guarding the flag. I'm gonna try and get one in the tower." I nodded and got ready.

As soon as I heard her scream I popped out and shot at the guy. I heard the paintball splatter as it hit him. Fang got the other guy. I heard a lot of "HIT" then Fang yelled

"WE GOT THE FLAG"

I started walking over to where he was when I heard whistles and

"Game over masks off."

I took my mask off just as I got over by fang. I heard Danny say

"I cant believe I got hit by the blind kid"

"You better believe it." I said back to him._ This guys got some nerve._

"Must have been pure luck cause it wasn't skill."

_That's it._ I clenched my fist and punched the guy right in the face. _That felt good._ I'd had enough. I walked over and stood next to Fang. I knew Max was gonna be mad but I didn't care. Annica had reached us by then.

* * *

"What happened?" Annica asked the boys as she reached them.

"Your gonna pay for that" Danny said muffled holding his nose trying to stop the blood flow, as him and Chris started running off the field.

The three of them started making their way off the field. Max ran up to them.

"What the hell happened?" Max asked

Iggy told them what happened. The only thing that Max said was "Good. Nice punch I saw the blood splatter from where I was." That made Iggys stomach do summersaults. Although Fang and Iggy were surprised that she wasn't fuming.

They exited the field and made their way over to where Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were waiting. Nudge had already left the field. Billy walked up at the same time.

"Our field is ready now so we can head over."

**

* * *

**

**LOVE**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of the other characters in the book. The other characters are mine. Psycho belongs to Disturbed.

**A/N: This chapter and next chapter are dedicated to Moon Lady 13. I was able to work your idea into the story. I hope you like it. I had a hard time with the action in this chapter. It was hard to get what I had in my head to transfer onto paper. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. This chapter I put the action in only one persons pov. I think it got too confusing last chapter with all the different povs.**

**P.S. _Italics _are someone's thoughts and _Italic underlined_ is the voice.**

**

* * *

**

Everyone started following Billy over to their field.

"Annica?" Max asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you run out in the middle of everything when there were so many people shooting?"

"Well I saw you on my right and Nick was so close to the flag on the left, so I was hoping you guys would take that opportunity to make your move."

"Ok but why risk yourself getting shot so much for that?"

"Sometimes you just gotta take one for the team." Annica told Max looking straight into her eyes. That warm feeling that Max had experienced earlier happened again, then just like that it was gone again as soon as Annica looked away. Even though the warmth was gone Max was still filled with this sense of hope and purpose. Max kept walking trying to figure out what that was all about, not really listening to what everyone else was saying.

They had reached the other field.

"Hello earth to Max." Gazzy said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" She shot back at him a little harsher than she meant too.

"Sorry." She apologized. Gazzy knew that look that Max got when she was lost in her own head.

"That's ok. Can me and Ariel go over to the bumper cars now?"

"Why don't you watch a couple of games first and then you can. OK."

"Fine."

* * *

The field that they were playing on was all wooded with periodic little buildings, obstacles, and even some trenches. There was a tower smack in the middle of the field that had netting over the windows so you could watch from it. The tower gave you a view of the entire field.

They walked onto the field and Gazzy and Angel headed up into the tower. They were all standing in a circle discussing what kind of game they wanted to play first when Annica said.

"I think we should play boys against girls. Although we do have the advantage girls being smarter and all." Max and Nudge laughed.

"Hey" all the boys said in unison.

"She does have a point though." Max said laughing, earning her a playful shove from Iggy. Max had to smile at Annica she always seemed so confident.

"Everyone ok with that?" She asked smiling in Fangs direction. There were nods and agreements all around.

"Last team with someone not hit wins."

"Girls to the right side of the field boys to the left." Billy said "Zephyr, Ariel can you guys yell go when you see us in our spots?"

"Ok" They both answered.

As annica started to walk away, Fang grabbed her hand.

"You're going down." He said with a smile then turned and started jogging over to his side of the field

"Don't be so sure." She called after him.

As Annica reached Nudge and Max on their side of the field she said. "I don't care who you guys go after but Nick is mine." They just smiled in return.

Fang walked over to the boy's side of the field. "Annicas mine" he said as he walked up to Iggy and Billy.

"Ok but be careful she's sneaky and she's a sharp shooter so watch out" Billy warned him. "Masks on safety off" he yelled out

"1 2 3 GOOOOO" Angel and Gazzy both screamed out at the same time.

**ANNICAS POV**

As soon as they yelled go we all ran. I had a favorite tree that I liked to sniper from so I headed in that direction. Dad knew about my tree so I knew that he wouldn't come that way, besides he knew that I was a better shot than him. I just hoped that he hadn't told Nick about it. I made it to my tree without running into anyone. I quickly climbed the tree and got into position.

I saw Max and Tiffany run and jump into the trench that ran right down the middle of the field. They went in opposite directions down the trench. _Smart girls. _

I was looking around for Nick when I finally spotted him. He was coming in my general direction but he was still to far away to get a clean shot.

I saw dad headed toward the middle of the field, he was toast if Tiffany and Max had made it to the end of the trench. He would be walking right in between em. I couldn't see where Jeff was. Nick was still headed in my direction.

Just then Max and Tiffany popped up out of the trench. Thwap, thwap, thwap. Dad got hit by both of them on either side. He shook his head and I'm sure that he was laughing. He put his hands up in the air and called "HIT" and headed toward the tower.

One of my favorite songs to play to came on, Psycho by Disturbed. I reached in my jacket and turned it up a little.

Nick was finally within my range. I squared my shoulders, looked down my barrel and lined him up. He was behind a tree, his back facing me. _This is too perfect._ I fixed my sight on his back and then lowered it. I pulled the trigger twice, readjusting a little after the first shot. I watched as the two balls hit him and blossom into two bright pink patches one on each butt cheek. The color of balls that we were using couldn't have been more perfect. He whipped around and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He was looking around trying to find where the shots had come from. He finally spotted me and pointed up at me shaking his head. He finally said what I was waiting for "HIT" Oh what a magnificent word. I couldn't hold in a laugh. As I laughed I got hit "SMACK" right in the middle of the chest. I looked and where the shot had come from and there was Jeff standing behind a tree waving. "HIT" I said still laughing and started down the tree. That meant that only Jeff, Max and Tiffany were left.

I hurried and ran over to the tower and headed up so I could watch the rest of the game. As I got toward the top of the tower I could hear Zephyr, Ariel and my Dad laughing. Of course I knew what they had to be laughing at. I took my mask off as I reached the top and started laughing too. Nick was looking down at his butt where he had the two perfect pink paint splatters. Ariel and Zephyr were laughing so hard they kept trying to talk but nothing would come out.

"Laugh it up" Nick said and it just made them laugh even harder.

"I'll get you back." He said to me.

"Good luck with that." I said back to him still laughing. I walked over and stood next to him, were he was watching the field. I slipped my hand in his and I saw the corner of his mouth twitch in a half smile. I looked out the tower and started watching the rest of the game unfold.

Tiffany was creeping around the outer edges of the field. Jeff looked like he was tracking Max. How he did that I don't know but it was simply amazing. Max must have known that he was the only one left because I saw her take off her ammo pack so she wouldn't make as much noise when she moved. They had both managed to creep up on each other ending up at opposite sides of the same building. They both jumped out at the same time and shot. Thwap, thwap, they hit each other. "HIT HIT" Both of them called out. Then we heard "WWWHHHHOOOO" from Tiffany.

"Looks like the girls win" I said.

"Barely." Nick replied.

We all headed down the tower to meet the others.

As we met up Zephyr and Ariel were still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tiffany asked them. They still couldn't talk so they just pointed at Nick. He kept turning trying to keep his back away from her but he turned his back toward Max.

"Did you get shot in the butt?" She asked and everyone started laughing again. He just stood there not saying anything.

"Who got ya?" Jeff asked.

"That would be me" I said raising my hand.

"Nice one." Max said. We finally managed to get the laughing under control.

I walked over to Jeff, put my hand on his arm and asked

"How did you know I was up in the tree?" I asked him.

"I heard you laugh."

Max walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm gonna take Ariel and Zephyr over to the bumper cars will you guys wait for me?"

"Sure" I said and Jeff nodded. I still had my hand on his forearm and I felt his pulse quicken when Max touched him.

"Come here" I told Jeff and he followed me out of earshot of the others.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Who?"

"Max of course." He seemed surprised and didn't say anything for a minute.

"How-----how did you know?"

"I can tell these things. Your happiest when she's around."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me yes, but probably not to anyone else. So why not tell her?"

"I don't know how, besides she probably doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about her."

"We'll you'll never know until you ask. There is something there Jeff, trust me I can tell."

We were interrupted by Tiffany running over to us. "Come on you guys Max is back let's play some more." We walked back over to everyone.

"Jeff you ok?" Max asked him. I had to smile.

"Uh-- yeah" was all that he could respond.

* * *

They played some more games. Everyone lost some and everyone won some. They all had been hit and were now comparing bruises.

"Alright guy's one last game then our time is up." Billy said and was met by "AAWWWW" from everyone. "You guys go ahead and play without me. I gotta go tell Harry that we're done."

"K Dad"

"_Angel we are going to be leaving soon so you and Gazzy can go on the bumper cars one more time then head back to the field." _Max told Angel in her head. _"Ok Max"_ was Angel's response.

* * *

Max, Fang, Iggy and Annica were all standing by the tower trying to decide what kind of game they wanted their last one to be when, five people walked onto the field. Annica saw them.

"Hold on guys let me go see what these guys want." She said and started running over toward them. _That's weird why do they already have their masks on._

"Can I help you guys?" She asked them as she walked up.

"Seeing as there's five of us and five of you we were wondering if you guys wanted to play each other." One of them said. _Oh that's what they want._

"Uh I guess we can do that. Let me see if that's ok with my team but I don't see why not."

"Great" The same one that spoke before said through clenched teeth.

Annica ran back over to the others. "These guys wanna play. You guys game?" She asked all of them.

"Sure. Why not." Max said

"Ok we'll play last man standing." Annica said then headed off to tell the guys.

"Alright we're good to go. We'll play last man standing. You guys start on that end of the field." She told them pointing to one end of the field. "And we'll start on the other. Start on GO."

The guys headed off to their side of the field.

* * *

"These guys are older and I think they mean business so be careful." Annica told them as they head off to their side of the field. They got ready and Annica yelled "GO" They all took off fast.

Annica headed straight for her tree. She got there quickly and climbed up.

* * *

"_MAX MAX" _Came Angels panicked cries in Max's head.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_ARI'S HERE"_

Max froze.

**

* * *

**

**LOVE**


	15. Authors Note

-1**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry Its been so long since I posted. I was at a huge paintball game in Oklahoma. (It was a blast even though my side lost) We were out in the middle of nowhere and I had no computer access. I have been crisscrossing the country and I just got home from being gone for two weeks. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank You all for reading and reviewing.**

**LOVE **


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of the other characters in the book. The other characters and the story are mine.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up if you read the A/N before this then you understand. Again this chapter is dedicated to Moon Lady 13 who gave me the idea for it. Thank You everyone who has reviewed you have no Idea how much it helps me to keep writing. Keep em comin. WARNING mild violence and language. ENJOY**

**P.S. _Italics _are someone's thoughts and _Italic Underline_ is the voice.**

_

* * *

_

_RECAP: "MAX, MAX" Came Angel's panicked cries in her head. "What's wrong?" Max replied. "ARI'S HERE" Max froze._

**CHAPTER 15**

"_Where?"_

"_On the field playing you guys."_

"Damn!" Max said aloud. _"Tell the others then you and Gazzy go find Annica's dad and stay with him. Understood?"_

"_Ok Max"_

"_Be careful and stay out of site. Warn me if anything else happens."_

"_Max you be careful."_

"That son of a bitch. He's always ruining our fun."

**

* * *

**

I was up in my tree when one of the guys came into my field of vision. I could see Max off in the distance looking around almost in a panic. Max finally caught sight of him and headed straight for him. She hadn't shot at him yet so I started shooting. I hit him numerous times in the back and that seemed to snap Max out of whatever was going on with her so she started shooting him in the chest. He wasn't saying hit and he wasn't shooting back. I looked back at Max and saw her throw down her gun and rip her mask off. He had also. _What the hells going on?_ I kept shooting him in the back but it didn't seem to faze him at all. _Fine if he wants to play like that so will I._ I took my little wrench out of my pocket and turned up my gun as high as it would go.

I jumped out of my tree and started running toward them shooting. _Ah that seemed to get his attention._ He still didn't turn like I expected him to he kept right on heading for Max.

"Hello Max having fun?" I heard him say.

"Not anymore." Was her reply. You could hear the hate dripping off her words.

They had finally reached each other. He lunged at her but she dodged it and threw a jab and hit him in the face.

"Oh Shit" I screamed. He was able to punch her in the stomach. I threw my mask off to get better aim. I brought my gun up to my face.

"HEY ASSHOLE" I screamed as loud as I could. He turned. As soon as I locked onto his eyes I took my shot.

He screamed in pain as the paintball found its mark right between his eyes. Blood mixing with paint as it ran down his face. He started running at me. I kept shooting. I hit him once in the cheek drawing more blood, and multiple times in the chest. As he got about 5 feet from me I shot and hit him right in the throat. _Ouch._ He immediately dropped to his knees hands around his throat gasping for air. I could see the blood seeping through his fingers where the paintball had no doubt cut his throat open.

I dropped my gun readying myself to fight. Max ran over.

"Nice shot" Max told me watching this guy rolling around gasping for air. "I can take care of him go help the others. They're here for us."

I saw the strength and the determination in her eyes and had no doubt she could handle this guy. I ran off to find the others.

* * *

Annica ran and found Tiffany shooting at one of the other guys trying to keep him at bay. When she ran out of ammo the guy grabbed her. Annica ran up and kicked him right in the side as hard as she could. You could hear the sickening crack of his ribs as her kick found its target. He dropped Tiffany and clutched at his side. 

"Run. Get to my dad." Annica yelled to Tiffany. She took off without a second look.

"So you like pickin on little kids huh? Why don't you try that on someone your own size you coward." That got his attention. He turned toward her and ripped his mask off and growled at her.

Annica chuckled at this. "What you think you're some sort of dog?" He started running at her. "Well you do look like one. A real ugly one at that." She egged him on.

He tried to punch her but he was still winded form the kick and she was able to dodge him. She jabbed and hit him right in the side of his head. It stunned him for a minute but he came right back at her. He swung and caught her in the face right on her cheek bone splitting the skin open and sending a trail of blood running down her cheek and neck. She staggered back but recovered quickly.

As he ran back at her she jumped in the air and did a flying kick and hit him square in the chest with both of her feet sending him flying backward, hitting a tree with a thud. She kicked with such force that her momentum changed when she hit him and almost sent her colliding with the ground face first. She barely had enough time to get her arms in front of her to stop her face from blowing into the ground. She landed with a thud a little breathless. She got up and ran off toward the middle of the field were she heard more fighting.

She saw Nick and Jeff fighting two more of the guys holding their own. Max came stumbling into the middle of the field still fighting the other one. Annica couldn't help but laugh seeing this big guy completely covered with pink paint, except for his face which was a bright maroon from the red blood mixing with the pink paint.

Annica got tackled from behind and it sent her flying toward the others. She landed with a thud on the ground the guy that she had been fighting before landed right on top of her. She threw out her elbow and got the guy right in the nose. He rolled off her grabbing his nose and she took the opportunity and quickly jumped up.

Max, Fang, Iggy, and Annica formed a loose circle in the middle of the field surrounded by the erasers. They all stood waiting for someone to strike first. All the erasers lunged at them at the same time. There were blown eardrums, shoulder chops, and kicks all around. At one point in the fighting all of the Erasers seemed to go after Annica. They must have been thinking that if they got hold of her it would probably be the fastest way to stop the flock from fighting. Max and Fang watched with their mouths hanging open as Annica fought them. She looked like she did when she was dancing, moving seamlessly from one move to the other. Instead of dance moves though there were punches, kicks, and moves that they had never seen before. She seemed to be moving to some unheard song. Then Max remembered her i-pod and figured she must be fighting to whatever song was playing. It was truly a magnificent sight to see. They were broken out of there revelry when Ari managed to wrap an arm around her neck and started squeezing. She kept struggling and another eraser punched her in the stomach sending all the air she had left out in a whoosh. Max and Fang immediately stepped forward.

"LET HER GO" They both yelled in unison.

"Just come with us and your little friend here wont get hurt anymore" Ari sneered back with a sickening grin crossing his face as he looked at the shade of purple Annica's face was turning.

Max and Fang looked at each other and nodded in some sort of understanding. Annica was still struggling against her captor with no real effect. As Max turned back to look at Annica what she had tattooed on her arm and Annicas voice seemed to float through her mind. "_Never give up, never surrender."_ Max was again filled with that same hope and purpose as before.

"NEVER" Max yelled at Ari. Max and Fang stepped forward and both jumped and did round house kicks landing them on either side of Ari's head making it bounce in between their two feet. It was enough that he released Annica. She ran away from him gulping in huge lungful of air.

"What are you guys doing?" Billy yelled. They all turned to see him running toward the field followed by Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

"See you soon Max" Ari said with a sneer as him and the other erasers ran off.

"Are you ok" Fang asked Annica grabbing her shoulders.

"Yeah" She said a bit breathless still trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"You sure?" Max said walking over to them Iggy right behind her.

"Great here comes my dad. Let me do the talking." They all nodded not wanting to try and explain this to her dad.

Angel ran up and right into Max's arms.

"_Is everyone ok?" _Angel asked Max in her head

"_Everyone's fine. Thank you for the warning and doing what I asked you to."_

"_Billy's pretty mad. He couldn't hardly believe it when Nudge came running in and said you guys were in a fight."_

"_Great"_

"What the hell happened here?" Billy asked finally reaching them looking them all over. They all looked at Annica.

"We were getting ready to start our last game when these guys came onto the field and asked us if we wanted to play against them. So we started the game and then they just started attacking us."

"Why would they do that?" He asked still angry.

"How am I supposed to know what possessed them to start fighting. Maybe they were mad and thought that we would be easy targets, or maybe they were just plain crazy."

"Do you know who it was?"

Annica looked over at Max. "No dad I've never seen them before." This was the truth. Everything she had told her dad was the truth. She hated to lie to him and wouldn't unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Maybe I'll go call the police."

Max shot Annica a look. Annica didn't know why she looked panicked again but she knew it was probably for a good reason.

"No dad that wont be necessary nobody knows who they were and besides where all fine."

"You don't look it. You're all bleeding from somewhere."

They all looked around at each other and it was true. They were all bleeding.

"Go get all your gear and come back to the van. I have a first aid kit in there and we'll get you guys all cleaned up."

* * *

They spread out collecting their gear that was scattered all over the field. Max caught up with Annica. 

"Thank You." She told her. Annica could see the sincerity in her eyes. "You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did. You think I'm gonna stand by while my friends get beat up? What the hell was that all about anyways?"

"_Tread carefully Max"_

"_Oh now you show up. Were where you before?"_

"It's a long and very complicated story." Max told her hoping she wouldn't ask.

Annica held her hand up to stop Max. "I understand ….somewhat. Everyone has their own secrets."

"_She's right Max, even her."_

"_Yeah I gathered that but what could hers possibly be?"_

"_Thats not for me to tell. You will find out though."_

"_When? Can you tell me that?"_

"_Not until she's ready."_

"_Great another cryptic reply to try and decipher."_

"You ready?" Annica asked her.

"Yeah" Max replied a little startled.

They walked back to the others and they all headed back to the van.

* * *

Annica grabbed Fangs hand as they started walking off the field. 

"You sure you're ok?" Fang asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've been hurt worse before, this is nothing." She said waving her hand like this was something that happened everyday.

"What about you? You got a pretty nasty cut their on your arm." She said lightly brushing her fingers over a cut he had on his forearm.

He shrugged. "Just a scratch."

She couldn't help but smile at him.

* * *

At the van Annica got the first aid kit out and her, Max and Iggy started cleaning and patching everyone up. Annica refused to let anyone touch her until everyone else was taken care of. Iggy was finishing cleaning Max up before she finally let Fang clean her cheek up. Shivers ran down her spine when Fangs fingers brushed her neck as he cleaned off the trail of blood. 

Billy looked them all over and seeing that they were all patched up told everyone it was time to go. They all loaded in the van and headed back to their house.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope all you action junkies liked it. Review Please they are always welcome and greatly appreciated.**

**LOVE**


End file.
